Una vida diferente
by My Written
Summary: [UA] [Drarry\Yaoi\Slash][Completa] pareja secundaria [Theo&Luna] Después de la guerra el colegio volvió abrir sus puertas dando la bienvenida a los jóvenes que hicieron que al final todo fuera favorecedor para el bando de la luz. Tres chicos fueron los mejores y además los que ayudaron al niño de la profecía. Ahora ellos tienen que hacer una vida después del colegio.
1. Prologue

**Esta historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad ( JennVZelaya)y Fanfislandia bajo mi nick que es: Jennzell; bajo el mismo nombre "Una vida diferente"**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia. También un cambio en la edades de algunos personajes.

oOo

Con besos y abrazos doy comienzo a un nuevo proyecto. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Después de la guerra todo cambio. Los alumnos de último año volvieron, pocos, pero esos que regresaron fueron recibidos como héroes, principalmente el trío dorado, aunque ellos le preferirían algo relacionado con el color verde. Pero solo un _león_ , tenía la cabeza el dorado, para llamarlos así.

—Longbottom, lo mataré cuando lo vea. Es decir fuimos héroes y así me pagan.—gruñó con sus voz ronca y arrastrando las palabras como todo Malfoy lo hacía.

—Cálmate Dragón. Ni que fuéramos a ser el hazme reír de todo Hogwarts.—fue reprendido por uno de sus amigos, es que nadie veía el error atroz que hicieron, no claro que no.

—Solo tú ves el lado negativo, Draco, ni que fuéramos una enfermedad mortal—. Draco fulminó con la mirada a uno de sus amigos.

—Cállate Potter.—Draco volvió a gruñir.

Los tres amigos, el trío que brilló y destacó más en la guerra y también aquellos que protegieron al niño de la profecía.

—Potter ¿cómo te sientes al saber que no eres el niño de la profecía?—la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry, nunca mientras estuvo en él en Hogwarts le gusto la fama que le caía cuando nada era cierto, esa 'fama' solo dolor traía, sus abuelos tanto muggles como mágicos murieron, y el mundo solo lo vio como un pequeño daño, daño colateral para él y su familia.

—Liberador, amigo.—porque lo era, con dolor y todo, pero lo era—. Espero que Longbottom sea más que amigable con la fama.—una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de los tres.

—¿Nott, qué harás ahora?—cuestionó Malfoy.

El más tranquilo del grupo, el ratón de biblioteca se lo pensó, su padre era un _mortífago_ , y su madre estaba muerta. Así que tenía las vacaciones sin planes, solo la visita a su padre.

—Creo que solo tengo una visita para la prisión.—soltó algo burlón.

—Lo temía amigo mío, igual yo.—Draco negó y suspiró—. Solo que no tengo la casa, por mi madre y su arresto domiciliario.—los dos amigos vieron a Potter, el cual limpiaba sus gafas.

—¿Potter a donde iras, en vacaciones?—preguntó Draco.

—Iré a la madriguera, los gemelos me lo propusieron. Y bueno, su hermano Charlie estará con varios dragones bebes y huevos. Y quiero uno.

Nott y Malfoy lo miraban como un bicho. Es decir un Slytherin en casa de unos traidores de la sangre, un Potter, bueno era Potter, otros traidores de la sangre, bueno exceptuando a Harry.

—Podemos ir, la señora Molli cocina bien.—Nott y Potter miraban al único hurón, apodado por los leones, con cara de «di qué sí».

—Mis padres me desheredar por eso, pero sí, ya que los dos están peor que yo. —con un lamento de parte de Malfoy y sonrisas de los otros dos, se tomo esa decisión.

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

—Tienes una fan, Potter.— los ojos esmeralda de Harry perforaban el cráneo del rubio. Pero ése ni enterado y con la educación que solo una Black y un Malfoy pueden dar, Draco gano la simpatía de todos. Más del chico cuidador de dragones. Solo por no parecer un idiota, dijo Draco al final.

—¿Y díganme chicos, volverán al colegio?—la señora Weasley les preguntó con su eterno tono maternal.

—Si señora Weasley; temo que a pesar mis padres junto a los de Theodoro están en Azkaban, tenemos que seguir nuestro propio camino.

—¿Y tú Harry?—la señora Weasley, se concentró en el chico con lentes.

—Mis padres están en Francia con mi hermana, y mi padrino estará como maestro en Hogwarts, así que tengo que volver.—terminó con una sonrisa torcida, marca _Malfoy_ , el cual lo bufó.

—Son encantadores, madre. Yo se lo dije. Nada mejor que las serpientes para ponerle sazón a la mesa.—Fred llamó la atención de todos. Junto a su hermano George.

—¿Irán a quinto año?—el señor Weasley les preguntó.

—No, junto a Longbottom y otros nos adelantaron a sexto año.

—Estarán con mis gemelos. Espero que se porten mejor que ellos. — demando la señora Weasley, en tono risueño pero firme. Los serpientes, asistieron.

—Mi hijo Ron regresara a tercero y su hermana a segundo—la mencionada se sonrojo. Mientras Theo y Draco se burlaban de su amigo.

—Oye Harry, no es que todos los Potter caen ante una pelirroja.—susurró Draco y Theo rió por lo bajo.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Y tu también Nott.— amenazo Potter.

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

—Sean bienvenidos alumnos.— La voz del viejo director ahora recién integrado a sus funciones después del verano era un murmulló para los Slytherin y otros estudiantes, que estaban mas pendiente de poder encontrarse entre ellos y ponerse al día que escuchar a un viejo barbudo.

—Sabe que estamos a mediados del año— se quejo Pansy Parkinson con voz aburrida.

—Él lo sabe querida, solo se divierte aburriéndonos.

—Bueno solo será este año y el otro. Y saldremos de aquí

Los amigos serpientes nunca creyeron que después de sus dos años restantes iba haber muchos cambios. Tantos que al final Hogwarts, no solo los recibió esos dos años.

.

.

.

Editado y Listo para ustedes-


	2. First Chapter

**First Chapter**

* * *

 **4 años después**

 **.**

 **.**

Un grupo de estudiantes vestidos con sus uniformes del colegio de magia y hechizara en Londres caminaban por los jardines de un viejo pero bien mantenido castillo, al cuidado de varios Aurores por poseer residuos de magia negra, como la misma Morgana y Merlín. Como hace cinco años atrás cuando la guerra estaba en su apogeo.

—Que mansión tan llena de historia.— un quejido por parte de los estudiantes confundió un poco al maestro, en este caso uno con poca paciencia.

—Jóvenes yo sé lo qué se siente estar aburrido pero les advierto que no tolero ese estado de animo en mi clase. Sean felices que estén fuera del colegio—arrastro lo último. No podía creer que después de graduarse de ese colegio, su primer trabajo fuera de maestro en el mismo. Su padre lo odiaba. Aun recordaba lo que su _amado_ padre le dijo:

 _"_ _Para demostrar que puedes manejar las empresas familiares tiene que ganártelo y que más que dando clases en el colegio H_ _ogwarts."—_ Lo dijo todo lo regio que se puede estar en una prisión.

—Profesor Malfoy, por que nos saco del colegio y nos trajo aquí.— el profesor miró fijamente a la joven de quinto año, era una hija nacida de _muggle_. — señorita Granger, cállese y preste atención a la clase, que puede que lo coloque en sus preciados T.I.M.O.S.

—Pero profesor. Esa no es exactamente una respuesta.—ofendida Granger tomó sus libros y se fue con su compañera de clase. Dando un movimiento brusco entre sus hombros y su cadera, cosa que sorprendo al maestro de pociones.

—Esta clase es de pociones Ginny, así dime que hacemos en esta casa, casi destruida. Solo somos pocos los estudiantes que entramos y él la hizo casi un ejercicio, es malvado. Tenía que ser de Slytherin.

—Vamos Herms, él no es malo además se dice que su amigo fue el niño que vivió, y él también estuvo en la casa de las serpientes.

—Pero ahora el señor Potter es un practicante de Auror...

—¡Pero esta dando defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts!—chilló emocionada la Weasley. Dejando a varios estudiantes sordos. Un amiga muy roja. Y un maestro irritado.

—Señorita Weasley, diez puntos menos para su casa.—siseo el maestro.

—¿Qué?, no profesor. Eso no fue así... ¡profesor!

El señor Malfoy caminó en silencio hasta llegar al trasporte que llevo a sus alumnos de nuevo al colegio.

 **(***)**

—Potter, ¡cállate!—Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo.

—Es qué es muy divertido. Así que soy fantasía de los estudiantes de quinto año.

—Y de una "traidora a la sangre" nada menos. Aun la recuerdo con sus trenzas mal hechas cuando me arrastraste los últimos dos años a ese lugar.

—Hey Draco, vamos creí que se te había quitado esas mañas.—los ojos de Harry brillaban a través del sus lentes, ahora cuadrados.

—Harry, soy el hijo de mi padre ¡que esperabas!. Que años de educación se devanescan en estos casi cinco años.

—La guerra cambio a muchos, y tú me apoyaste. Eres mi amigo, Draco. Eres como mi hermano.

Los amigos, casi hermanos se vieron sumergidos en aquellos recuerdos de la guerra, donde el señor tenebroso andaba atrás del chico Longbottom, y ellos a pesar de se Slytherin, apoyaron a el colegio. Para el final ser el trío de oro junto a su amigo Nott.

Ellos eran los únicos de la casa de las serpientes que dejaron sus túnicas y se unieron al ejercito de viejo director, de la mano de Longbottom y otros más.

—¿Por cierto qué hace Longbottom?

—A que no crees, se casara con tu ex- _amiga_.

—Ah... Parkinson.

—Sí, después que ella también se uniera a nosotros en la guerra su familia le quito el apoyo, así que comenzó su camino y es una mujer de negocios.— Harry paso sus manos por su túnica y levantó una ceja. — es de ella. Es la nueva dueña de una casa de modas, aquí como en Londres muggle.

—Quién lo creería.

Los dos amigos sonrieron, ellos tenían mucho por lo que vivir y por ahora tenía que vencer los primeros cinco años como graduados de Hogwarts.

Cinco años en el colegio, no vasto con los siete requerido, sino que el único Malfoy libre era el maestro de posones y Potter en la clases defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Sabes si tu padre estará en casa para esta navidad, Harry.

—No lo sé, mi hermana esta en Francia. Y sabes que mis padres son como las gallinas atrás de sus pulluelos. Principalmente mi madre.

—Lily Potter es una mujer no grata para mi, Harry. Así que ni la nombres. Además el tío Sirius no me ha dicho nada.

—Ah mi padrino, no lo creo. Aun esta en Hogwarts, solo que ahora como jefe de casa y como maestro en trasformaciones.

—Uhmg.

—Que hará Nott. —cuestionó Malfoy.

—Creo que estaba por ingresar como maestro en Hogwarts. Se que quería dar historia, y él es una biblioteca andante.

—Si sabes esa chica Granger me recuerda a nuestro ratón.

Harry movió la cabeza negando el comportamiento infantil de su casi primo. A Nott le agradaba tanto ese apodo como que le echaran sal a su café. Nunca se pudo quitar ese sentimiento de inferioridad por sus libros.

.

.

Volví, espero les guste el capítulo 1.

hasta la próxima.


	3. Second Charper

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les vaya gustando. A todos los lectores, a los que comentan, a los que ya la han puesto en sus favoritos / seguidos y a los lectores anónimos.**

* * *

 **Second Charper**

* * *

Granger miró su silla de trabajo en el aula de pociones, temprano, su mezquino maestro aún no llegaba _¿qué clase de maestro es el que llega tarde?_ —se preguntó internamente. Todos los profesores que conocía estaban en el aula a unos diez o cinco minutos antes.—suspiró cansada.

El profesor Malfoy no aparecía y además los estudiantes, sus compañeros ya estaban entrando. Su compañera Ginny se sentó juntó a ella, en su cara se podía ver lo ilusionada que estaba, ya que después de las dos horas en pociones estarían otras dos horas con el maestro Potter en defensa contra las áreas oscuras.

—Ginny que harás, tu rostro muestra una cara de tonta.

—Oh Herms el profesor Potter nos hará trabajar en parejas. Seré la última en entrar y él así tendrá que trabajar conmigo.

—Tu mente me da miedo, Ginny.

—Bueno una joven tiene que hacer, lo que ¡una joven tiene que hacer!—y se encogió de hombros, después de bajar los brazos por la euforia de lo antes dicho.

—Y ¿cómo esta tu hermano Ginny?

—¿Ronald o Charlie?—chistó burlesca Ginny.

—Ron, claro esta. Además a Charlie casi ni lo veo.—se lamentó.

—Como siempre él se cree todo lo bueno que puede más ahora que esta como perfecto en séptimo año. Nah es un grano en el culo.

—¡Ginevra Weasley! Qué son esas expresiones.—chilló a su amiga.

Las risas de Ginny resonaron y Hermione le acompañó.

Las puertas se abrieron y para sorpresa de los alumnos de quinto y sexto año, que eran los que compartían esa hora clase. Sintieron el terror que provocaba el maestro, su túnica verde oscuro ondula por el viento-que las chicas no sabían de donde venía- pero para las leonas en general el maestro Malfoy era muy impresionante.

—Clase, no harán nada que yo no diga. —partió dando las instrucciones con la voz ziziante que él sabía que su maestro estaría orgulloso. Muy orgulloso.

 **(***)**

Dos horas pasaron rápidas para Malfoy, su clase se mantuvo en silencio y pronto tocó la hora que esos mocosos partieran a la siguiente. Tuvo la siguiente hora con los de primer año, las serpientes y las águilas, un muy buen grupo. Sin problemas y sin la tediosa disputas de las Casas.

—Hora vacante ¿Qué haré?—caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al aula que Potter tenía, así que entró y se sentó al final, total a veces incluso Harry lo hacía en su clase. Era mortal mente aburrido estar sin hacer nada. Se percato que la clase estaba lo suficiente entretenida para que ningún estudiante se percatará de su presencia. Claro que 'cara rajada' si lo hizo. Sonrió _¿hace cuánto no lo llamaba así?_ Esperó hasta que terminara para que juntos se fueran comer.

—Llevas aquí mucho tiempo. ¿por qué?

—Acaso no puedo esperarte, 'cara rajada'.

—Si 'hurón oxigenado'. —chasqueo la lengua y se fueron a la mesa de los maestros que tenían en la cocina del castillo, para tomar el almuerzo.

Caminando por el pasillo se encontraron con varios cuadros entre ellos estaba el viejo loco, su antiguo director, no se sabe mucho del por que de su muerte, decían que era por la guerra, lo dejo muy marcado y enfermo. Lo único bueno que las ex-serpientes miraron fue que su antiguo jefe de casa ahora era el director.

—Profesor Dumbledore —saludaron ellos con respecto, Draco más por costumbre que la primera. El viejo del cuadro les sonrió y les contestó, ellos hablaron un raro con el cuadro. Bueno solo Harry ya que Draco solo quería llegar a la cocinas.

—Adiós, director.—se despidió Harry.

—No deberías ser tan antisocial con el viejo director, Draco.—Harry quería que su 'primo' fuera más hablador y dejara de tener la cara tan sería. Acaso no sabía que le podía salir arrugas a tan temprana edad.

—Nunca me cayó bien. Y él lo sabe bien.

—Oh vamos amigo.

—Solo vamos a comer luego me toca clases con los de mocosos de segundo—chasqueó la lengua.

—Bueno ellos saben como eres tú, de que te quejas.

—Son de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Sabes que tener tejones y serpientes no es muy bueno, aunque agradezco que no haya tensión con los leoncitos—se burlo.

—Eres malo, Draco si Longbottom te oye, le dará un ataque.

—Ahora no. eso sería horrible, imagina a Pansy viuda sin casarse, oye no suena tan mal.

—Cuando se entere que eso le deseas te golpeara. Ella es tu amiga sea como sea es tu amiga.

—Bueno la única opinión que me importa es la de mi madre.

—Oh si el hijo de mami.

Draco lo miró mal, Potter sabía que su madre era intocable para él. Su mundo giraba por ella, hasta que encontrara a la persona correcta para él.

—Lo siento—suspiró Harry— la tía Cissi también es importante para mi.—Draco no dijo nada. Y Potter se cayó.

Llegaron a la cocina donde los elfos estaba trabajando para la cena y al verlos inmediatamente le ofrecieron algo. Comieron en tranquilidad y al final Draco se retiró para llegar a su aula de clase. Harry suspiró por tercera o cuarta vez, no tenía que meter a su tía, ese era un tema delicado para el hurón, su casi-primo-hermano, era muy sensible en ese sentido.

.

.

Continuara.


	4. Third Charper

**Otro capítulo más**

* * *

 **Third Charper**

* * *

La mesa que estaba en el cubículo que pertenecía a una de las habitaciones del maestro de pociones, había un sobre de color crema con cintas en verde plata y oro.

Draco supo que era la invitación de Pansy a su boda, como toda Slytherin su invitación tenía el color de su Casa, con la pequeña cinta de color oro para Longbottom por su Casa de leones asustados.—sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Draco volvió a la nota y la leyó con calma, la chica se había inspirado en el grabado, tenía un poema y además en el fondo estaban los escudos de los dos.

« _ **Asco»**_.

Como podían tener a un león y una serpiente en el mismo papel. Pero solo había una persona que él conocía en que su amiga llegara a confiar para ayudarle a hacer tal atrocidad y era su madre. A todo eso se acordó de mirar la hora y caminó hacía su chimenea.

La conectó para poder recibir llamadas ya que por la hora su madre se conectaría para hablar, siempre lo hacía. Además su madre esta a solo meses de salir del arresto domiciliario y ellos estaban más unidos que nunca. Además su padre siempre decía que la familia era primero y solo por eso no estaba muerto.

Cuando el viejo loco cara de serpiente, hizo algo imperdonable para un Malfoy, su padre le dio la espalda, lo que más amaba Lucios aparte del poder y su amenazante presencia, era su esposa, su madre, así que cuando Narcisa estuvo en peligro por ese loco, su padre demostró lo que un Malfoy vale. Demostró la casta Malfoy y porque la mitad de los magos los temen.

—Hijo.—la voz de Narcisa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Madre ¿cómo esta usted?

—Oh querido deja los formalismos para cuando estemos con alguien, ahora solo somos tú y yo, mi pequeño dragón.

—Mamá.—las mejillas rosadas del joven hicieron que su madre sonriera. Ella amaba verle como un hombre de su edad, alegre y algo tímido, lo último por parte de la familia Malfoy aunque nadie lo sabía, los hombres Malfoy son unos tímidos y muy tiernos.

—Querido ya te llegó la invitación de la adoraba Pansy. ¿Quién diría que sería la primera en dar el sí?

—Ella esta loca al meterse con ese remedio de hombre, te lo juro no sé aún como es qué él fue un Gryffindor era más un Hufflepuff.

—Ella lo ama, amor.

—Bueno haya ella. Y sí, contestándote, sí, aquí está.—Draco agitó la nota color crema y miró como los ojos de su madre brillaban o solo eran las llamas —quien sabe se dijo.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto madre?—preguntó con suspicacia y una retorcida sonrisa.

—Yo... sí, todo. Yo le ayude, vino a mi muy preocupada, no dude en ayudarle, además fue tu novia, es una buena chica. Pero igual lo hice como un regalo.

—Mamá. Eso es pasado estábamos en el colegio.

—Sabes no me molestaría saber que tú y Harry están en algo. Incluso si tienen algo con el joven Theo. Lo acepto.—Narcisa solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz, sin estar preocupado por ella o Lucios. Quería que viviera la vida.

—¡Mamá! No. Nada de eso. Solo aún no encuentro a la persona ideal para mi. Soy mucho, hiciste a un gran hombre.—ambos, madre e hijo se rieron y tomaron té.

Era algo raro ella en su casa en su salita y él en su oficina. Todo compartido solo por la gran chimenea que ahora tenía sus llamas de varios colores, verde y rojo eran los más que crispaban y el crujido la madera, lleno la habitación.

 **(***)**

Harry tenía en sus manos la misma invitación que Draco, él se alegro por sus amigos, tanto Parkinson como Longbottom, les deseaba un matrimonio lleno de amor y paciencia como el de sus padres.

También tenía una carta de una amiga que no veía hace tres años, tenían que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida. Draco estaría feliz de verla como la picadura de una mamba negra pero igual él y Theo irían acompañando lo para cuando fuera a recibirla.

Sus padres estarían más que alegres de darle 'posada', ella era como otra hija para ellos. Aparte de su hermana.

—Iré a traerte. —terminó de contestar la carta que enviaría a su amiga. Él caminó hasta la pequeña ventana y su lechuza ya estaba ahí.

—Toma llévala es la respuesta.—Hedwig ululó un poco y agitó sus alas y salió volando perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Harry cerro la ventana y terminó de buscar sus ropas, para el día de mañana, viernes, tenía clases practicas. Además los jóvenes de séptimo año estaban ansiosos de la clases practica de un casi Auror, solo tenía que terminar sus practica y estaría con su título. Sus tres años como alumno de su padrino y ¡boom! tenía el resultado en casi poco tiempo.

Su chimenea chasqueó, tenía una llamada y la aceptó.

—Querido.—la voz de su madre sonó en la habitación, _genial_.

—Mamá que pasa ¿por qué me llamas? Ocupas algo.

—Acaso una madre no puede llamar a su hijo sin que este crea que es para algo ¿eh? Hombresito.—'hombresito' era lo que le siguió a jovencito. _Madres_.

—Claro que no mamá solo que es raro, tú no me llamas muy seguido. Solo eso.

—Bueno Harry. Tú eres un hombre hecho y derecho—en el fondo se escuchó una tos ahogada ese sin duda era su padre. Rodó los ojos— así que no tenemos que andarte motorizando.

—Entonces...

—Queremos que vengas a Francia tú hermana entrara a su sexto año y tú casi no vienes.

Omitiendo el hecho que su hermana solo se acercaba a él para presumir de su 'fama' y amistad con Draco por que ella lo 'amaba' palabras de una joven de ¿cuanto? dieciséis o diecisiete, no lo sabía exactamente.

—Será mejor para cuando salga. Así podre ir con Theo y Draco. A ella creo que le gustara esa sorpresa, él sigue soltero.—Su madre frunció el ceño, Lili Potter no era muy partidaria a la ilusión de su hija Violetta con el 'joven amo Malfoy'—palabras de los elfos del castillo y de la mansión Malfoy—hijo de moriftagos.

—Si puedes llegar solo tú y Theo sería ideal, entre nosotros hijos, prefiero al joven Nott que a tu amigo Malfoy.—Harry se esforzó por no rodar los ojos, su madre aún guardaba cierto rencor con Lucios por hacerle la vida imposible en el colegio, por favor. El señor Lucios era como dos o tres años mayor que ella. Solo la tía Cissi era de la misma edad de su madre.

Harry siguió la platica de su madre con palabras cortas y contestaba lo más directo no dejando nada para alargar o para mal interpretase.

—Así pues Harry vendrás o no.

—Haré lo posible madre. Además ahora doy clases en el colegio y mi padrino aparte de ser mi mentor en mi carrera también es un jefe de Casa aquí.

—¿Y quién es el jefe de tu ex´casa y tu jefe inmediato ahí cariño?—Lili tenía curiosidad.

—Es Draco, lleva dos años más que yo aquí así que el año en que el profesor Severus obtuvo el titulo de director nombro a Draco como maestro en posiciones y ahora es mi jefe de casa. Esta muy orgulloso de eso e igual el tío Severus.

—Oh si, Severus. También se les extraña— _¡Yo no!_. Harry escuchó de nuevo la voz de su padre y negó, lo que era James Potter jamás perdonaría cuando el _'tío Severus'_ le hecho en cara que su hijo era un Slytherin y no un tonto león.

—Dile a papá que deje en paz al director. Ya que ni siquiera esta aquí.—Lili sonrió y él vio como su madre le aventaba un cojín a su padre.

Sí, sus padres eran raros, pero eran sus padres.

—Adiós madre, cuitate. También a padre y a la mocosa.

* * *

 **.**

 **Palabras [+1300]**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**


	5. Fourth Charper

**Esta historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad ( JennVZelaya)y Fanfislandia bajo mi nick que es: Jennzell; bajo el mismo nombre "Una vida diferente".**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia. También un cambio en la edades de algunos personajes._

* * *

 **-Fourth Charper-**

* * *

Al día siguiente los alumnos de séptimo año estaban más que felices por su excursión al bosque prohibido, además tenían no solo al gran Harry Potter como su maestro directo en la clase sino también al gran estrategia y maestro de pociones Draco Malfoy. Ambos irían con ellos. El maestro Malfoy por si había algún herido de gravedad y no pudiera llegar a tiempo a la enfermería del colegio.

Con la nueva medimaga eran los pocos que se atrevían a entrar a la enfermería. Madame Poppi estaba de vacaciones y además el otro medimago era un hombre muy raro por eso lo evitaban.

—Bien jóvenes ahora que esta aquí armen grupos de tres, cada grupo tendrá una tarea. No quiero pleitos.— Harry les hablaba a los estudiantes y Draco miró a los Tejones y Leones asistir. Chasqueo la lengua. ¿Cómo es posible qué en su día libre estuviera en el bosque prohibido y con tejones y leones? Eso era incompresible. La culpa era de 'San Potter'. Volvió a sonreír, cuanto tiempo llevaba que no le decía así.

Aún recordaba como se conocieron y los porqués de que le cayera tan mal los primeros años. Fue en un fiesta que su madre y su abuela habían hecho para las sagradas familias veintiocho. Ahí fue donde su animosidad con el hijo de James Potter comenzó.

 _ **/Flash-back**_

 _Mansión Malfoy_

 _Para Lucios Malfoy no era grato ver a los Potter por la casa ¿por qué? No eran ya más de los veintiocho. Nada de nada. Pero su esposa al ser una Black (de soltera) y tener familiares que fueran amigos de los Potter tuvo que invitarles._

 _Draco lo primero que hizo cuando se le presentó a esa familia fue presentarse, correctamente. Hasta su título al ser en ese entonces el único hijo era y aún segué siendo el heredo de la gran y antigua casa Malfoy._

— _Hola yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.— esa respuesta sorprendió al niño Malfoy y no diría cuanto. Él sabía que su abuela era también pariente de los Potter su tía Andromeda se lo había dicho y entonces él arrugó su ceño._

— _Potter. No son parte de la gran familia veintiocho. ¿Cómo es que están aquí?—Draco a pesar de tener solo siete años sabía por su padre que solo unas familias pertenecían a los veintiocho y los 'Potter' no lo eran ya que no recordaba, de los nombres que su padre le hizo memorizarse._

— _Mi padrino nos invito.—Harry más inocente que su recién 'amigo' solo a tino a decirle lo obvio del asunto._

— _Y ¿Quién es tu padrino?— ofuscado preguntó Draco._

— _Él— el niño señaló a un hombre delgado y alto. Para Draco ese 'caballero' se le hacía conocido. Su mente rápidamente lo llevo a los rostros en la casa de su tía abuela._

— _Oh él es Sirius Black, él es mi tío segundo.—el pecho de Draco se inflo, Sirius era un gran Auror además también uno de sus tíos favoritos. Claro que su padre no le hacía gracia pero su madre siempre lo apoyaba._

 _Además el tío Sirius le regalaba dulces._

 ** _Fin flash-back_** **\\\**

—¿Draco estás listo?—él lo miró mal. Estaba pensando y su 'amigo' lo saco con una sacudida de mierda.

—Sí, si.—refunfuñó.

—Bien alumnos y recuerden las instrucciones si hay algún problemas el profesor Malfoy podrá ayudarnos.

 **(***)**

Draco pasó la tarde solo en su habitación, pensando en como haría para que su madre no odiara su casa, bueno, la mansión Malfoy. Estuvo casi cinco años sin salir de ahí. ¿tendría que comprar otra? Pero Malfoy Manor era encantadora. Tendría que hablar con su madre de eso la próxima vez que hablaran.

—Tengo que arreglar mis prioridades.—suspiró.

Movió su varita e hizo aparecer una copa de vino tinto, era algo que agradecía de las empresas de vinos muggle, bueno esa en particular.

Miró como la copa, casi llena ahora, y pensó otra vez en su madre. Narcisa Malfoy antes Black, tenía mucho que vivir antes que su padre pudiera salir de la cárcel. Cosa que casi nadie sabía como logro solo tener diez años de prisión; Angela Brigs era una abogada buena y de las pocas no brujas que los Malfoy confiaron para llevar el caso de Lucios, ella consiguió esa pena y tanto su madre como él mismo estaban en deuda con la mujer no mágica.

El picoteo en la ventana llevó a que Draco se levantará y llegara hasta esa para ver la lechuza de su amiga Pansy.

— Oh tú.

Tomo la nota y el ave voló de vuelta a su casa.

—Estúpida ave, estúpida nota y estúpida Pansy con su boda.— volvió con la nota y la leyó en su cómodo sillón.

—No.—gritó. Lo hizo tan fuerte que en menos de poder decir _sangre-sucia_ , Harry estaba en su cuarto.

—Qué te pasa, Draco ¿por qué gritaste?

Draco caminaba como un tigre enjaulado, de un lado a otro.

Así estuvo un buen rato mientras Potter lo miraba, la furia en los rasgos albinos de su amigo reflejaban su ira iracunda. Mientras hacía bolita un papel.

—Draco. Deja de caminar así. Dejaras un hoyo en el piso y el director no querrá verlo, además estas son sus antiguas habitaciones.

—¡Calla Potter!

—Ok.

La chimenea chasqueo y Narcisa Malfoy quedo viendo a los jóvenes.

—¿Draco, cariño te pasa algo?—Draco saltó y miró a su madre a través de la llamas y suspiró otra vez. Ella tenía algo que ver en eso. Lo sabía como que su nombre pertenecía a una constelación.

—Madre ¿por qué?

Narcisa se dijo que no era bueno fingir ignorancia.— Es lo mejor. Ella se alegro tanto cuando lo sugerí, claro al principio era una broma pero mi querida Pansy lo tomó al pie de la letra. Lo siento mi dragón.

—¿Qué sucede tía Cissi?—Harry no quería meterse donde nadie lo llamaba pero estar ahí viendo esa escena tan rara y no saber de que hablan le molestaba y exactamente el porqué no lo sabía.

—Oh Harry, la verdad no es mucho. Solo que Pansy le mando una nota a Draco para que sea su padrino de bodas, solo eso.

—No lo creo. No creo que si solo fuera eso...—miró a Draco y frunció el ceño—estuvieras así.

—Correcto. —gruñó el rubio. Draco volvió su mirada a su madre y la reto a que terminara de dar la noticia.

—Bueno Harry, aparte de eso, ella quiere que mi dragoncillo la lleve al altar. Por que tu sabes que sus padres no están felices que ella se case con Longbottom pero aparte esta desheredada y todo eso, ella igual los invito.

Harry aún sospechaba que había más. Pero ahí lo dejo.

—Yo puedo encargarme de entregarla, Draco.—Sugirió después que _tía Cissi_ se desconectara de la red flu. Draco lo miró y gruñó.

Ok no.—pensó Potter.

—No es solo eso. Es que no entiendes que me toca ser una persona que no soy. Madre me comprometió a ser el caballero de fuerte armadura y no solo eso sino que también seré una cara más en ese matrimonio.

—Lo tuyo y Pansy fue hace mucho. Además si de esas estamos Zabini esta peor no.

Draco bufó, Zabini era alguien por el cual no tenía ninguna preocupación. Igual Theo. Ellos tenían su propio mundo de problemas.

—Yo iré contigo. No tengo nada que hacer y llevaré a una amiga.—terminó Harry por hablar además se preocupaba por Draco al verlo tan agitado.

—Has lo que quieras, Potter.

Harry dejo que su primo se desahogara con su bebida, y luego de que se perdiera en el alcohol lo llevaría a la cama y dejaría que haga la mona.

Draco empezó con su quinto trago de whisky de fuego a parte de los diez copas de vino anteriores a esos. Se sentía mareado y se dejo caer en el primer sofá que encontró.

 **(***)**

Harry Potter tenía en su cama a cierta persona, no sabía como y no le importaba tampoco, no era la primera vez y tal parecía que no sería la última. Pero si era incomodo. Una cama doble no era suficiente para Draco Malfoy. Lo qué se hacía volver a preguntarse ¿cómo demonios llegó cierto hurón a su cama?

Movió su cabeza un poco en su almohada y pudo ver a su primo-hermano enrollado entre sus sabanas blancas con un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro por encima de su pecho. Draco dormía de lado, con su boca entre abierta y las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Mientras él, estaba totalmente quieto, boca arriba, su cabeza apoyada en la almohada sin ningún problema así que era hasta una forma aburrida y sosa comparada con su compañero. Volvió a mover su cabeza pero esta vez para mirar el techo de su cuarto.

Techo alto, techo oscuro, techo de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Cuarto de techos altos y ventanas de vidrió que eran negras, por el lago negro, irónico no.

—Draco levántate.—susurró. Pero el silencio fue su respuesta.

Volvió a repetir y el silencio se labró en la habitación.—Bufó. Sería complicado despertarlo pero más explicar como llegaron ahí.

Sí eso sería lo más complicado.

.

 **Palabras [+1600]**

 **10 de marzo de 2017**

.

Continuara...


	6. Fifth Charper

**Esta historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad ( JennVZelaya)y Fanfislandia bajo mi nick que es: Jennzell; bajo el mismo nombre "Una vida diferente".**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia. También un cambio en la edades de algunos personajes._

* * *

 **Fifth Charper**

* * *

Sintió algo suave tocar su cara. Sintió algo cálido tocar su brazo, por eso no quería despertar, bueno no quería abrir los ojos. No quería perder esa sensación. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía. ¿Importaba? No, claro que no.

Cuando la caricia ceso, protestó. Y una risa fue lo que escuchó. Risa que conocía muy bien. Risa que era de alguien muy cercano, abrió los ojos de golpe, ahí estaba, él estaba ahí con una pluma. Sería eso lo que uso en su cara, la textura suave que rosó su piel. Se sonrojo, pero no de la vergüenza sino de la rabia. San Potter 'cara rajada'.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Potter?— escupió.

—Hacer que te levantes, Draco. Sabes que tenemos que ir a la cena de Pansy y no creo que quieras irte con las túnicas que tienes aquí ¿verdad?

—Y era necesario hacer eso—protestó. Como era posible que su _'amigo'_ le hiciera tal cosa.

—Claro. Llevo llamándote casi veinte minutos y tú nada que nada. Además acabaste en mi cama otra vez— lo último Harry lo dijo cansado.

—Oh perdona, creí que era un sofá.

—No, mi cama no es un sofá ¡ni lo parece!

Harry aún no entendía como fue a parar el rubio a su cuarto. Ambos compartían la estancia pero tenían cuartos separados, lo único que unía sus cuartos era la sala (como cuando eran estudiantes: la sala común) así que el rubio oxigenado tenía que darle una explicación.

—Vaya no bueno que genio el tuyo.—Draco bostezo y se restregó un ojo.

—Es el mejor—se mofo Potter.

—Bien. Ya que me levantaste ¿qué haremos? No quiero hacer algo luego que no me alcance el tiempo sabes, Potter.

—Primero a bañarte, yo ya estoy listo. Segundo, te arreglas para ir de compras, creo que ocupas nuevas túnicas y después iremos a comer por ahí. ¿podemos ir a un restaurante muggle? Cocinan bien.

Draco no dijo nada pero se levantó y comenzó hacer lo que su amigo le dijo, más de treinta minutos después él estaba listo. Llegó donde Potter y le dijo que mejor comenzaban el día antes de que llegara a arrepentirse.

 **(***)**

Las túnicas estaban listas y tachada de la lista que Harry había hecho. Y Draco ya tenía hambre, así que caminó hasta la casa de Theodoro y tocó. Esperando ver a uno de sus mejores amigos. Harry se enojo y le reprochó tal acto. Él quería comida china en un restaurante muggle que su madre amaba. Además también quería que su amigo apreciara la comida que podía consumirse en el mundo muggle.

Pero el silencio de Draco lo dejo mudo y guardo la compostura.

—Hey chicos que milagro ¿están bien?—Theo abrió la puerta de la casa y los dejo entrar.

—Tienes treinta minutos para arreglarte, Nott.—ordeno Draco. Harry lo miro sorprendido y giro hacía a Theo que estaba igual que él.

—¿Por qué?— Theo preguntó. Harry también se lo preguntó, hace mucho que dejo de escucharle decir una orden en ese tono de voz, le molestó pero también le intrigo un poco.

—Iremos a comer.—lo dijo de forma cansada y aburrida. Y Harry sonrió. Así que era eso, no pudo evitar reír, Draco era un ser despreciable, hacer que Nott fuera con ellos solo porque no quería ir solo con él al mundo muggle. Sí era muy Malfoy. Y tenía que estar agradecido que después de casi bueno después de reprocharle quiera cumplirle ese deseo lo dejo sorprendido pero feliz.

—¿A dónde?— Harry no se perdió la mirada turbia de esos ojos azules de Theo que no le quitaban la vista a Draco. Él cual ya estaba sentando en un sillón como amo y señor.

—Ya solo tienes veinte, Nott. Así que mejor será que te apures o te llevare como te encuentres.— Draco poso la vista en Nott y levantó una ceja rubia.

—Así pareces un pordiosero, cámbiate. Ahora. —volvió a ordenar.

Nott caminó hasta su cuarto y Harry aprovechó para ver en detalle a la serpiente albina, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabello estaba un poco desordenado. Tenía el cuello algo torcido por la posición en que se encontraba. Harry no aparto sus ojos de él. Vestía de negro completamente. Su piel pálida sobresalía más y eso le sorprendió.

—Toma una foto Potter, eso te duraría más.—sí, eso era algo típico de él.

—Solo qué para mandar a Theo a cambiarse tu dejas mucho.—reprochó.

—Ya quisieras tener mi porte. Todo me queda bien.—se jacto.

—Sí, puede ser. —Harry sonrió porque era muy cierto, Draco tenía la cualidad de que todo lo que se colocaba resaltaba en él y no por nada era conocido como unos de los hombres más atractivos en Londres mágico por la revista ''Corazón de Bruja''.

Nott apareció y tenía puesto un traje negro con plata. Su cabello estaba desordenado. Eso hizo que Harry se preguntarse si estaba de moda andar así, con un nido de pájaros en la cabeza, de ser así el suyo estaba en el último grito de la moda.

Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Nott. Aprobándolo. Se levantó y caminó hacía a él para terminar de arreglar la corbata—. Listo.

Harry se sorprendió, Draco también lo hacía con él. Bufo y rodó los ojos, las lecciones de lady Black (tía Cissy, como le decía de cariño) estaban fuertes en la memorias de Draco.

—Bueno nos vamos ya.—dijo algo impaciente Potter.

Tanto Theo como Draco bufaron y rodaron los ojos.

—Agarrarense.—Draco sujetó el bastón que una vez fue de su padre, era el traslador de la familia.

Ellos lo hicieron e inmediatamente estaban ya en el muro que servía de entrada para el caldero chorreante.

—Aquí— Nott se quejo—. ¡Tanto jaleo para venir a comer aquí!

—Agradecerlo a Potter. El quería venir aquí.—Draco caminó hacía la pared para poder abrirla.

—Dije un restaurante muggle.—suspiró el mencionado.

—No. Dijiste en Londres muggle. Aquí estamos a pasos de el. Es lo mínimo que tolerare. Escoge.—siseó Draco.

La risa de Theo hizo enojar a los dos profesores.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Nott?—susurró Malfoy.

—Ustedes. Pero Draco tiene razón, Potter. Eres él único que le gusta comer en restaurantes muggle. Ahí todos nos ven raros.

Harry negó pero no se quejo. Ya era algo que Draco haya accedido y comer en el caldero chorreante era una victoria, pequeña pero al fin de cabo una victoria. Siguió a sus dos amigos hasta el interior, cogieron una mesa y estuvieron esperando para ser atendidos al final se quedaron por tres horas.

—Saben una amiga vendrá.

—¿Quién?—Theo quien tenía una jarra de cerveza normal preguntó.

—Es Lovegood.

—¿La loca?—Draco rodó los ojos, esa chica y sus animales invisibles para muchos.

—No es una loca. Solo es... especial.

—Admítelo Potter, ella es 'especial' como que yo soy moreno— se burlo Draco.

Nott se quedo callado, para él la chica Lovegood siempre le inquieto, cuando fue el baile de los tres magos ella era la compañera de Potter la mayoría decían que salían juntos, pero nunca se confirmo.

Luna Lovegood era una miniatura rubia que Draco se negaba a admitir el parentesco ya que decía que estaba más trastornada que su tía Bella por lo tanto no podían ser parientes. Con una loca en la familia era más que suficiente.

Theodoro seguía pensando en la enana rubia de ojos saltones con vestimentas y conversaciones raras.

Se imagino que estaría más tranquila y era posible que ella mantuviera la revista.

—Ahora ella estará enfrente de la revista. —dijo Potter y Nott sonrió, sí, no se había equivocado en su conjetura.

—¡Oh no! Si ya es considerada una cosa de chiste con su padre a la cabeza ahora sera menos que eso. Yo que tu Potter le digo que busque otra cosa que hacer.

—¡No seas así Draco! Luna es buena persona.

—Todo lo buena que quieras no le quita lo loca que es. O si no pregúntale a mi tía Bellatrix.

—¿Theo que dices?—Harry le preguntó a Nott para hacer que Draco dejara en paz a su amiga.

—Umm.

—Vaya pero que conversador.

Theo lo miró mal antes de gruñir— ¿Qué hurón oxigenado?

—Huy pero que genio— gruñó.

—Basta los dos—Potter los cayó y suspiró. Solo quería que lo acompañasen para traer a Luna no quería una pelea.

Draco y Theo bufaron pero al final asistieron. No quería ver un Potter todo triste y sentimental. En un punto tanto Draco como Theo se preguntaron como era posible que Harry hubiera quedado en la Casa de las serpientes.

—Entonces... ¿iremos los tres?—volvió a preguntar Harry con ojitos de perro a punto de morir para Draco y totalmente fuera de contexto para Theodoro.

—Sí Harry, no te preocupes.—Theo rodó los ojos.

—Ya que, siempre termino con ustedes en algún lío.—Draco suspiró; recordando como era que se metía en problemas cuando estuvo en el colegio por seguir a Harry y Theo.

Harry sonrió y Theo cerro los ojos feliz. Feliz por sentir la magia ahora tranquila de Potter a su alrededor cuando el rubio dijo el maldito _sí_ para recoger a la chica Lovegood.

...

* * *

 **Palabras [+1600]**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Sixth Charper

**Esta historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad ( JennVZelaya)y Fanfislandia bajo mi nick que es: Jennzell; bajo el mismo nombre "Una vida diferente".**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia. También un cambio en la edades de algunos personajes._

* * *

 **Sixth Charper**

* * *

 **I**

Pronto sería el día especial de Pansy y Draco estaba harto de los ensayos para la boda. Quería solo ser él y nada más que él. El maestro de pociones que su padrino destino a ser jefe de Casa. Quería poder estar sentado en su sillón con una copa de whisky de fuego y con algunos dulces de su madre preparaba. También quería estar en la mansión Malfoy ya que esta ya podía ser habitada, su madre estaba fuera de su arresto.

—Habrá una fiesta en tres días.—Potter leyó el párrafo en el quisquilloso donde la matriarca Malfoy anunciaba el regreso de la familia (ella misma) en la sociedad.

—Sí

—¿Crees qué tía Cissy invite a mis padres?

—No creo que se niegue. Ella te quiere mucho.—respondió algo ausente.

—Lo sé. Pero será algo muy importante para ella ya que tu padre estará allí.

—Padre solo estará unas horas—pauso un momento arrugando su ceño— además no le negara nada a mi madre.

—Umm no quiero que se sienta mal en su propia casa.

—El _tío_ también estará.

—Sí, mi padrino ira.

—Madre se sentirá feliz al verle.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Potter no podía más con su curiosidad, mirar a Draco en ese estado le ponía de nervios. No le gustaba verlo así.

—Nada que te interese, Potter.

—Seguro ¿no quieres ayuda en algo?

—No.

—Ok. Pero luego no digas que la ocupas.

—Así será.

Harry no quería sentirse mal con sigo mismo, quería ser alguien importante para Draco, quería que lo viera como algo más que su compañero de colegio, aliado y ami-enemigo, quería ser alguien en cual pudiera apoyarse cuando las cosas salieran mal.

Conocía todo lo que podía conocer de un Malfoy, Draco era un ser cerrado y ausente. Hermético como ninguno pero cuando había confianza mostraba lo valioso que era y el gran aliado que podía ser.

Draco nunca pedía algo a nadie. Todo lo hacía él si podía. Theo y Harry eran los únicos amigos que tubo en el colegio,con un ocasional Zabini.

—¿Iras conmigo y Theo mañana por Luna?

—Ya te había dicho que sí.

—Lo sé pero no quiero que te sientas presionado—Harry miró como Draco cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Ahora lo miraba fijamente y quería que naciera de Draco acompañarlo.

—Luna Lovegood es tu amiga por eso seré un caballero y te acompañare, solo por eso. Nada de ir al mundo muggle, nada—Harry sonrió.

 **II**

Narcisa Malfoy tenía una larga lista en sus manos, no sabía como presentarse adecuadamente ante la sociedad, su hijo no tenía novia o novio cosa que no le importaba, en la comunidad mágica eso nunca fue mal visto. También por Merlín estaban saliendo de la década de los noventa y entrando a la era del nuevo milenio, ni que fueran el siglo XVIII. Pero volviendo a la lista solo estaban las familias de los veintiocho.

Suspiró.

No podía invitar a todos ellos, algunos eran de ''Luz'' y a ellos no le parecería agradable verla y los demás eran del bando opuesto que ella no quería verlos. Así que su lista en si constituía en tachar los apellidos de las familias.

—Haber los Abbott, hmm no. La hija de ellos fue novia del chico Longbottom así que no.—paso su dedo largo y delgado en el siguiente apellido, Avery, a esos tampoco. El otro que leyó Black, sonrió.

—Sí los Black, Sirius le encantara venir con su amante de turno, mi hermana con su nieto y sus yerno y Nymphadora.—Narcisa sonreía con la familia Black sería todo más fácil. Con ellos también los Potter y Weasley tendrían su invitación, Cissy anotó los apellidos aparte.

—Sigamos... Bulstrode ¿tú que dices Pinky? —el elfo domestico miró a su ama y no contestó de inmediato, medito un poco, así lo único que salto de sus labios fue: _El amo estará feliz de ver una cara conocida._

—Tienes razón. A mi Lucios les gustaría ver gente que lo conozca como es.

Tacho varios apellidos más hasta llegar a Flint había uno o dos que aun tenían contacto con ellos y los amigos de su hijo; Theodoro Nott y Harry Potter. También algunos Malfoy de Escocia y Francia.

También los Parkinson ellos tenían que venir. Se dijo a si misma. La familia era de por sí pequeña.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Volvió a leer la lista que tenía en su mano, solo tenía como seis familias, pocas muy pocas pero son las que consideraba amigas a la suya.

 **III**

—James mira—Lily Potter (née Evans) agitó un papel de color plata— ¡aquí una invitación de Narcisa!

—O la Black. ¿Qué quiere?—James leía tranquilo el periódico muggle. Mientras la mesa estaba llena de papeles que levitan en ella, más la tetera le llenaba su taza por quinta vez.

—Que entusiasmo querido. —se burlo la dama—Pero no deberías ser así—Lily tomó el papel y lo leyó con cuidado.

—Así que una fiesta, no lo creo ir querida—James dejo el diario y tomó su taza. Sabía que su hijo con el joven Nott irían pero él no quería comprometerse, sabía por el profeta que se lo traían desde Londres que Lucios Malfoy estaría ahí con un permiso especial ya que era un _'preso ejemplar'._

—Y estará Severus, hace mucho no veo a mi amigo, vamos amor.

—El _Quejicus_ ira, no. Con más razón no iré. Él no pierde la oportunidad de decirme que Harry es un Slytherin.

—Pero si es verdad. Por otra parte Harry ya tiene tres años de haber salido de Hogwarts.

—Pero trabaja ahí y _Quejicus_ es su jefe.

Lily bufo y rodó los ojos. No quería afirmar que _Malfoy Jr_ era el jefe inmediato de Harry. Aun no le agradaba ese muchacho.

—Pero James a nuestra hija le encantaría ir a Inglaterra. Podemos ir con ella y así veremos a Harry antes que Violetta se gradué del colegio.

—Pero Lily no quiero ver a Malfoy me da un escalofrío.

—¿Cuál de los dos?

—Los dos. Solo el apellido me revuelve el estomago. Aun no creo que Cissy tenga algo que ver con mi familia—suspiró— y solo por eso tolero que Harry sea amigo de ellos y solo por eso comprendí que Harry haya terminado en Slytherin.

Lily volvió a rodar los ojos pero sonrió su esposo acababa de aceptar ir a Londres, bueno a la mansión Malfoy y solo por eso le escribiría a su mejor amigo y también a Sirius diciéndole que los vería en Wiltshire.

 **IV**

La estación mágica de Londres que servía para llevar a los niños a Hogwarts también tenía otras funciones, tenía más chimeneas conectadas a la red Flu y lo más nuevo casetas telefónicas como trasladares estáticos.

Nott miraba aburrido todo. Para él que Potter estuviera momentáneamente entusiasmado por la llegada de la chica que recordaba como una loca le ponía los pelos de punta. También mirar a Draco con su inconfundible ropa de color negro inclinado en un pilar de la estación le sorprendía.

—Esperaremos mucho más.—escuchó a su mejor amigo quejarse.

—No lo sé—Harry contestó perdido mirando las chimeneas y estaciones telefónicas.

—Que aburrimiento.—Theo estuvo de acuerdo con Draco, la loca de ojos saltones no aparecía tenía las ganas de decirle a Potter si estaba seguro que era el día y la hora acordada.

Paseó su vista por todo el anden hasta que miró en una mujer de cabellera rubia y vestimenta ¿muggle? Levantó una ceja, como una bruja podía andar vestida de esa forma. Era realmente raro.

—Harry no será ella.—Theo miro a Draco señalar a la misma bruja de ropa muggle que ahora parecía perdida y trataba de hablar con otros magos que solo le pasaban de largo.

—Oh ¡Luna!—el grito de Harry molesto a los dos. Theo rodó los ojos y se paro lo más derecho posible, mientras que Draco chasqueo la lengua y a todo aquel que lo miraba raro le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

—Harry—la voz soñadora de Luna no había cambiado pero ella sí, para Nott ya no parecía un fantasma por lo pálida que era, ahora tenía más color en la piel su cabello seguía igual rubio platinado y sus ojos seguían siendo de un gris pero ahora se podía camuflarjear como un azul eléctrico.

—¡Hola! Me alegra tato que estés aquí—Harry abrazo a Luna la cual correspondió después dio unos saltos de lo entusiasmada que estaba. Quería ver a los Weasley entre otros. Harry la presentó correctamente a sus acompañantes. Nott como un caballero le beso el dorso de su mano y se presentó.

—Theodoro Nott, señorita Lovegood.

Draco no dudo en fruncir su ceño. Y a su mente le llegó la pregunta que estaba cansado de oír ¿Lovegood era un familiar lejano a él? ¡Claro que era! Solo con mirarlos se podía confirmar, ojos grises, cabellos platinados y piel pálida. Suspiró. Pandora era hija de un tío segundo, un Malfoy de origen Francés.

—Lovegood.

—Malfoy—Luna sonrió como una descerebrada para Draco y chasqueo la lengua.

—¿Bueno qué les parece si vamos a comer?

—Oh sí. Harry hay unos restaurantes en el centro de Londres que tienes que conocer.—Luna dijo tan tranquila que los nervios de Draco se alteraron. Cerro los ojos y rezo a Merlín y a Salazar que no aceptaran.

—Claro, señorita Lovegood, estaremos encantados. Permitame—Theo tomo del brazo a Luna y se adelantaron a los otros.

—Yo..

—Cállate Potter.

A Draco no le quedo de otra que ser testigo de lo asquerosamente caballeroso que podía llegar a ser Nott y lo tarado, sobreprotector que Potter sería con su casi nada pariente.

* * *

 **Palabras [+1600]**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Seventh Charper

**Esta historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad ( JennVZelaya)y Fanfislandia bajo mi nick que es: Jennzell; bajo el mismo nombre "Una vida diferente".**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia. También un cambio en la edades de algunos personajes._

 **N/A:** _/_ _Todo lo que este entre estos signos son recuerdos_ ( _en cursiva_ )\\\

* * *

 **Seventh Charper**

* * *

 **I**

Harry tenía dolor de cabeza; Nott fue el estereotipo de los modales, un Slytherin a toda regla un caballero con brillante armadura. Comentando los antes y después de Luna de una forma tan delicada que creía que estaba de más en la mesa. Si no fuera por Draco que la paso peor que él diría que conoció el significado de ser la tercera rueda en una cita.

Pensó que podría ver la defensa y orgullo de un Malfoy al borde del colapso, pero ser testigo del hurón con su temple y rictus de lord le lleno de orgullo y de más cosas que no quería nombrar.

Se sentó en el sillón preferido de su amigo y observo el paquete de color negro. Rodó los ojos. El paquete estaba en la mesa de café de la sala que ellos compartían. La curiosidad le picaba, quería saber que había en el, fue lo único que no quiso compartir Draco.

Lo tomó y se encaminó al cuarto del dueño del paquete misterioso. Cuando entró lo encontró viéndose en el espejo, tenía su túnica de color negro con ribete de color plata por encima de un traje de tres piezas también negro con una camisa de color blanca.

—Aquí el paquete. Lo dejaste en la sala.—Draco conecto su mirada a través del espejo y sonrió.

—Gracias Potter.

Harry correspondió de forma automática con otra sonrisa, una cálida que solo tenía para sus amigos y más con Draco y Theo. Ya que la guerra los unió y estrecho los lazos de ellos. Aun recordaba como es que eso había pasado.

 _/Estaba tumbado en la tierra húmeda y sus piernas no le funcionaban miro a su alrededor y lo único que vio fue a al hurón con la quijada tan apretada y lanzándote palabrotas como «Si muertes te traeré de regreso solo para matarte yo mismo»\\\_

También pudo recordar cuando estaban solos en la casa de su padrino, él junto a Theo rebuscaban comida, a veces solo él por la familia de los otros dos, varios estudiantes de Hogwarts no creían que fueran aliados. Haciendo que trabajara el doble o el triple para luego terminaba por escuchar los gritos de esos dos.

 _/—Solo hay esto ¡raciona quieres!—_

— _No quiero tengo mucha hambre—_

— _Ya no hay agua, es tu culpa—_

— _Jamás comeré eso, es una ofensa—_ \\\

Sonrió. Theo era el que siempre peleaba con Draco por la comida. Y él tenía que buscar más.

—¿Qué pasa Potty? Ya no quieres o no puedes con la lunática.

—No la ofendas.

—¿Yo? Jamás Potty.—Draco seguía burlándose.

Harry suspiró. Draco parecía un niño pequeño a veces. Sacudió la cabeza y presto atención de nuevo al paquete.

—¿Qué es?

—Un regalo, Harry.—Draco seguía viéndose en el espejo.

—¿Para quién?

Escuchó la risa de Draco pero igual quería una respuesta.—Entonces.

—Es para mi madre. Feliz Potty.

—A Cissy le gustara.—no dejaría que le molestara lo antes dicho total siempre tendría una vena Griffindor, no por nada sus dos padres fueron a esa Casa.

 **II**

—Así pareces un pavo real, Theo.

—Gracias—sarcásticamente le contestó.

Theo miró a su amiga Daphne la cual sostenía a un bebé.

—¿Cuándo me dirás quién es el padre del mocoso, eh Daph?

—Sabes quién es, Theo.—Daphne puso los ojos en blanco e hizo muecas al bebé, a pesar de ser hija de sangre puras ella terminó casada con un mestizo que le robo el corazón. Scamander era todo y más para ella.

Nott sonrió amaba hacer rabiar a su amiga pero al parecer ser madre la había hecho más tolerante. El bodoque con patas que era su ahijado lo miraba con sus ojos redondos y con el puño en su boca lleno de baba.

 _Asco._ Pensó Theo.

Daphne consentía al bebé mientras Theo se perdía en los recuerdos de unos ojos grises con destellos azules.

 **III**

Draco caminó directo a su sala para poder trasladarse a su casa, Malfoy Manor. Harry venía tras de él, diciendo que podía ayudar a Cissy con cualquier cosa.

A Draco no le importaba si ayudaba o no. Solo quería poder llegar a tiempo para cuando los Aurores llegaran a inspeccionar la casa y los lugares donde estaría _'el preso numero uno de Azkaban'_ y apoyar a su madre.

—Llegue madre.

—¡Merlín gracias!—Narcisa Malfoy (née Black) estaba muy pálida y agitada según Harry y Draco también lo noto. No tardo tanto cuando las protecciones de la casa sacudieron al joven lord y éste casi se cae. Los Aurores habían interrumpido en los predios sin el permiso requerido. Draco rechinó los dientes, Narcisa parpadeo dos veces seguidas y Harry se coloco atrás de Draco como a un apoyo mudo. Que los dos dueños entendieron perfectamente bien.

—Pinky ira abrir la puerta, ama. Pinky lo hará por su ama.—el elfo domestico apareció con un _'ploof'_ y la puerta de la casa cedió; Draco volvió su mirada gélida cual acero y la soberbia que lo caracterizaba hace casi seis años atrás volvió.

—Señores a que debo su tan preciada visita—arrastro las palabras. Sí, podía estar su apellido en boca de todos pero en su casa merecía y ordenaba e infundiría respeto, más con su madre presente.

—Lord Malfoy—un Auror le entregó un pergamino con las ordenes del ministerio.

Draco tomó su tiempo en leer el maldito pergamino y su rostro jamás mostró ninguna expresión.

—Ya veo. Pero como ve la casa funciona muy bien. Obedece mis ordenes—los nuevos Aurores miraban a su superior con caras de vergüenza, entrar en la propiedad ajena sin permiso del Lord era un delito menor.

Draco levantó su ceja rubia y fina esperando una disculpa del jefe del grupo. Pero cuando dicha disculpa le llegó no fue del gordo bigotudo sino del Inefable del grupo, lo reconoció por la capa diferente y por la insignia en la misma.

—Lamentamos esta entrada tan abrupta a su casa, lord Malfoy pero comprenderá que no sabíamos que usted estaba aquí.— reconocer que sí que el Inefable era una chica, sorprendió a Draco, no se supo, pero Harry sí que sí ¿cómo era que una dama entraba en un equipo de solo hombres?

—No es valido. Pero aun así seré bueno—Draco se burlo de todos con sus ojos brillantes cual mercurio liquido.

Haciendo una burla de reverencia al gordo y barbudo jefe del equipo dio el pase para la revisión de la casa. La Inefable se quedo donde estaba, cerca de Draco, el cual la miro y le dedico una sonrisa torcida.

Harry lo miró mal _¿cómo podía estar coqueteando con la Inefable?._ Rodó los ojos. Miro a Cissy la cual tenía los labios fruncidos igual que sus cejas. Ella miraba todo lo que hacían los Aurores y reprobaba todo lo que le parecía exagerado.

—Todo listo, lord.

—Bien. ¿Cuando traerán a mi padre?

—Lord Malfoy el señor Lu..—carraspeo un poco el Auror al ver los ojos del joven—Malfoy, el señor Malfoy solo estará una hora, en la fiesta.

—¡Qué! A mi me habían dicho que estaría veinticuatro horas libres, eso me dijo el jefe de ministerio.—Narcisa casi lo grito. Draco le pidió ayuda a Harry para controlar a su madre. Harry lo hizo inmediatamente.

—Tranquila tía Cissy todo se solucionara.—susurró en el odio de Narcisa.

—Esperen un momento—Draco se retiro de la sala hacía el despacho, cuando volvió traía una carpeta y se la tendió al ' _inepto-jefe-Auror_ '—como vera aquí esta la orden firmada por su jefe.

El Auror leyó con cuidado los papeles y sus ojos se habrían en cada párrafo, parecía que se le iban a salir de su cara— ¿Cómo..?

—No lo sé y ni mi importa. Pero ya lo leyó, mi padre estará veinticuatro horas libre, desde las tres de la mañana del día de la fiesta hasta las tres de la mañana del día siguiente.

—Tiene que haber un error.

—No me interesa, Suliver. Solo traiga a mi padre el día y la hora acordada.—con eso dicho Malfoy trono sus dedos y Pinky abrió la puerta.

Para Harry esa era una señal para que se fueran de los terrenos Malfoy. La Inefable se acerco a Draco para decirle algo que nadie más oyó. Miró como Draco sonreía de una forma gélida, no lo considero correcto apretó involuntariamente el brazo con el cual tenía tomada a Narcisa, sintió como su tía le respondía el gesto que ni él mismo supo controlar. La miro y no le gusto ver la mirada briosamente maligna que ahí se generaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver a los Aurores irse, Pinky mantenía la puerta abierta hasta que solo quedaba la Inefable que aún tenía su mano en el antebrazo de Draco.

—Hasta la próxima vez, lord.—se despido la dama cubierta por su capa de color gris.

Al salir ella Pinky cerro la puerta y Draco automáticamente reinicio las protecciones.

—¡Pinky prepara algo para la merienda!—Draco ordeno.

—Si amo, lo que guste el amo. Pinky lo hará.

Harry se sentó en la butaca de siempre. Y espero respuestas. Iba a preguntar cuando su querida _tía_ se adelanto.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?—Narcisa quería respuestas.

Harry también quería saber.—trago saliva.

—Especifica madre, han pasado varias cosas.

Harry rodó los ojos y sus nervios lo mataban.—empezó a mover su pierna derecha, se sacudía arriba y abajo a ritmo muy rápido, su rodia se levantaba y bajaba.

—Los Aurores, amor. El caso de tu padre. ¿Estará el día completo?

—Ah. Bueno como sabes Angela Brigs es una gran abogada, así que cuando solicite el permiso para padre la llame.

—¿Y?

—Esos papeles son los que hacen posible que padre llegue a estar veinticuatro horas libres de ese maldito lugar. Para ser una squibs es muy lista.

Narcisa sonrió y abrazó a su hijo. Harry sabía que no debería interrumpir esa escena y ni mucho menos hacer preguntas estúpidas. Así que paso por alto ese desasosiego en su pecho, más tarde le preguntaría a Draco su comportamiento.

.

.

* * *

 **Palabras [+1700]**


	9. Eighth Chapter

**Y aquí otro capítulo**

* * *

 **Esta historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad ( JennVZelaya)y Fanfislandia bajo mi nick que es: Jennzell; bajo el mismo nombre "Una vida diferente".**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia. También un cambio en la edades de algunos personajes._

 **N/A:** _/_ _Todo lo que este entre estos signos son recuerdos_ ( _en cursiva_ )\\\

* * *

 **Eighth Charper**

* * *

 **I**

Harry Potter estaba nervioso. Era un lunes por la mañana y tenía trabajo, el fin de semana se había ido muy rápido y él tenía cosas que hacer ¡que no hizo!.

Primero ayudar a Luna a buscar una casa. No, no lo hizo al final Draco hablo con Narcisa y ella dijo que podía quedarse en la mansión.

Segundo hacer los planes de estudio para los cursos de sexto y séptimo año. Hacer guías para los que tomaran los ÉXTASIS y TIMOS pero nada más.

Tercero ayudar a tía Cissy en la fiesta del miércoles. De la cual solo sabía que irían como seis a siete familias.

Y para empeorar todo su amigo Nott ya no estaba de vacaciones, así que se presento a primera hora en el ministerio como el Inefable que era.

—Listo Potter.

—No, Draco. Tengo muchas cosas atrasadas.—Harry se paso una mano por la maraña de hebras que osaba llamarle cabello.

—No te preocupes tanto.—Draco lo miró y cerro los ojos—Además pronto el director contratara más maestros o ayudantes en tu caso.

—¿Por qué?—Harry se preocupo, ayudantes ¿para qué? Él podía con todo.

Draco suspiró es que no se daba cuenta que pronto sería un Auror calificado.—En algunos meses te iras ¿no?. Deberás dejar a tu remplazo así los estudiantes no perderán clases.

Harry suspiró. No quería irse, ahí estaba el mejor amigo de su madre tío Severus además de Draco y se iba solo vería o no a Theo en el misterio.

—Lo pensare, tampoco es que ya me vaya.—Harry sonrió y miro como Draco se acercaba a él y se sintió nervioso cuando estuvo a solo unos cuantas pulgadas, las manos pálidas de Malfoy se movieron hasta su garganta para empezar acomodar la corbata que él siempre dejaba mal hecha. Sonrió no sabía como era que nunca aprendió a hacerlo. Desde que entro a Hogwarts era Draco quién la arreglaba. Aun recordaba como fue que empezó.

 _/_ _ **flash-back**_

— _A caso no te ensenaron a como atar ese nudo, Potter.—Harry se sonrojo y sus mejías se inflaron por el coraje. Solo tenía diez años. ¿cómo atar una corbata? Era algo que no le afectaba tanto, por que su mamá lo hacía pero ahí en el salón de los Black él tubo un pequeño accidente._

— _No. Aún no.—susurró._

 _Draco bufo, se paro todo lo derecho que a sus diez escasos años podía—¡Ven! Yo lo haré, madre dice que un caballero siempre tiene que andar perfecto, más si es un Slytherin._

— _Pero tú no lo eres—rebatió Potter y él tampoco._

 _Draco se enojo y sus mejías adquirieron un suave rubor._

— _Cállate Potter y ven acá para hacerte ese nudo, claro si quieres.—Draco volvió a colocar una pose de cretino a los ojos del Harry._

— _Bien._

 _Malfoy Jr se acerco hasta quedar nariz con nariz, bueno el rubio era un poco más alto solo un poco, Harry sintió la respiración de el otro niño haciendo que se quedara como una tabla de tieso._

— _Listo, como todo un Black.—inconscientemente Draco repitió las palabras que su madre le decía._

— _Soy Potter, Malfoy._

 _Harry sonrió tímido por ser considerado un Black, no percatándose de los hombros rígidos de Malfoy Jr, Harry siguió en sus pensamientos donde su abuela era una Black por que ahora era una Potter. También se percato que la ceja rubia fina y perfectamente encorvada de su 'amigo' se levantó dejando ver el color gris más puro y brillante que él haya visto. Se volvió a sonrojar._

 ** _Fin flash-back_** \\\

—Gracias.

—Claro sin problemas, Potter.—Draco sonrió burlón.

Esa torcida sonrisa hizo que Harry recordara que también se la había dado a la Inefable de ministerio en la mansión Malfoy.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó, que ganaba haciendo algo así. El apellido Malfoy aún era importante en el sur de Europa no era necesario tener unas bragas húmedas a su alcance para tener poder.

 **II**

Theodoro Nott tenía al mini Scamander en sus brazos, su 'mejor amiga' lo había dejado con el bodoque para ella tener una semana romántica con su mestizo esposo. Nott solo pensó que si el bebé se intoxicaba no sería su culpa, sino de los padres, unos padres irresponsables.

Dejar a un niño de meses al cuidado de un hombre que no tenía madera de padre es más ¡ni novia tenía! Para que lo ayudara.

Suspiró.

—Que bello bebé, pero ahora parece que andan unos torsolos cerca deberías cuidarlo mejor.

—¿Qué?—Nott levantó su mirada. Él estaba en el centro comercial muggle, con el bebé en brazos. Para comprar cosas que el bota baba ocuparía.

—Necesitas ayuda, Theodoro.—Luna ofreció con una sonrisa tierna y agradable para todos incluso para el bebé que gorgoteo de felicidad. Theo supuso que a lo mejor el bebé creía que su madre la voz de Daphne se le parecía un poco cuando trataba de dar apapachos al niño.

—La verdad sí, gracias Luna.

—Es tu hijo Theodoro?

—No, es de una amiga. Soy el padrino.—sacudió el brazo donde el peso de Newt, que se movía, agitando sus piesitos y manos sin parar.

La cara de Luna se ilumino según Theo. Y la invito a unirse a él para poder comprar las cosas del nuevo cuarto de Newt en su piso.

 **III**

Molly Weasley era una mujer que se ocupaba de sus hijos y esposo. Aparte de su casa claro esta. No tenía mucha vida social, antes de guerra era por ser unos traidores a la sangre después por respeto a los duelos que muchos tenían al perder a sus familiares, ella misma había perdido a su hermanas mayores, y eso que ellas estuvieron fuera de batalla pero aún así las perdió.

Volvió a mirar la carta de papel muy fino para ella y leyó por última vez o eso se repetía porque aún no salia del asombro. Sabía que la dueña de la carta lo había hecho de su puño y letra, la cursiva y elegancia de la letra no podía hacerse ni con magia. Negó y sus cabellos se alborotaron más. Su esposo estaba en el garaje así que lo llamo.

Mientras esperaba Molli Weasley poso la mirada en su reloj encantado, mirada el nombre sus hijos. Ron y Ginny en el colegio como tenía que ser. Charlie en su trabajo. Bill, decía ''cita'' sí, Willian Weasley tenía novia una francesa encantadora, Fleur Delacour. Percy también decía trabajo y el de los gemelos marcaba la tienda de bromas que ellos osaban llamar trabajo.

—Querida que pasa.

—Mira Arthur, es de Lady Malfoy.

Arthur le quito el papel y leyó con cuidado lo que decía, no era nada fuera de lo normal sin embargo ellos al poseer el ''papel'' de traidores de la sangre no eran invitados a menudo a los bailes de sociedad.

—Es este miércoles, Molly.

—Sí por la noche. No crees que es algo raro.

—No. Ella no tiene hijos pequeños.

—Pero el joven Draco no podrá ir, es maestro en Hogwarts igual que Harry.

—Ella sabrá porque lo hizo.

Los Weasley meditaban si aceptaban o no cuando Bill llegó de la mano de su novia la cual estaba impresionante para Molly- ella miraba impresionante que la delicada francesa posara su vista en su hijo.

—A que no sabes mamá, a Fleur la invitaron a la mansión Malfoy.

—Oh de verdad y ¿eso?

—Habrá fiesta y la señora la invito.

—Buen día, _Madame_ Molly.—el acento francés de la dama siempre era presente con unas que otras palabras.

—¡Oh! Nosotros también tenemos una. —Molly agitó el papel, Arthur negó. Conocía a su hijo.

—De verdad—Bill se sorprendió que la odiosa mujer rubia los haya invitado— oh vaya.

Fleur sonrió— _A_ _ffection_ sería hermoso ir todos juntos.

Y ahí supo Arthur que él y toda su familia iría a la dichosa fiesta de Lady Malfoy (née Black).

 **IV**

Los cuchicheos se escuchaban algo fuerte para el maestro, pronto le daría un dolor de cabeza. No quería regañar a los alumnos pero sabía que así no podía trabajar. Miró los libros que tenía en su mesa, luego a los alumnos. La mayoría eran de quinto y sexto. Eran clases especiales ellos pronto entrarían a séptimo y ahí era más difícil la clase ya que esa la daba su compañero.

« _No crees que es encantador, Herms_ » Él sonrió. Claro que era encantador, lo sabía muy bien.

« _Ssht, Ginny. Nos podrá oír. ¡Y no quiero que nos regañe!_ » ¡Ja! Pero si ella no hablaba en susurro.

« _Oh Herms pero no crees que es un pecado que este solo_ » Escuchó el lamento de la joven y ahí recordó que Draco le había dicho que era la fantasía de una chica de quinto o sexto año no lo recordaba.

Otro 'susurro' le llegó de unos jóvenes más cerca de él.

« _No crees que esto es aburrido»_. Sí lo era pero él tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, y pronto un dolor.

« _¡Cállate nos puede regañar!_ »

« _El profesor de pociones estaba muy guapo hoy_ » Eso vino de la tercer fila. Harry levantó una ceja. ¿Malfoy? También era sujeto a deseos _lujuriosos_ de los adolescentes. Sonrió.

—Bien clase. Los esperare mañana cerca del lago negro con el profesor Malfoy será su día de excursión, solo para sexto año.—Harry tenía pensado que los jóvenes tenían que practicar más en el campo.

Una mano se alzó y supo que era la Gryffindor—Si señorita Granger.

—¡Lago negro! Esta cubierto de criaturas hostiles, profesor.

Harry cerro los ojos. Ese era el plan.

—Señorita Granger por eso el profesor Malfoy nos ayudara ya que el guardabosque y el profesor de cuidados a las criaturas mágicas están en una misión en otro país.

—Si Herms, además con el profesor Potter nada podrá pasarnos.—Harry sonrió al ser 'defendido' ´por la otra Gryffindor, por el color de cabellos y pecas en la cara debía ser una Weasley.

Sonrió y la verdad no podía evitarlo hasta que se le escapo una risa. Los alumnos miraban a su maestro de defensa y la verdad le tenían miedo. Estaba riendo de una manera tan rara. Ellos miraron la seña que el Auror les dio para retirase del aula.

Claro que Ginevra Weasley solo suspiró, la risa de su profesor preferido y que ella reconocía tener cierto interés romántico reía encantadoramente.

En la mente de Harry solo se removinaba el momento en que llegó a Hogwarts.

 _/ **/flash-back**_

 _El tren se detuvo y los estudiantes bajaron, la noche era fría y el lago negro lo hacía más. Harry Potter bajo con su amiga de la infancia Luna Lovegood, ella tenía puesto un sweter de lana color azul cobalto y sus ojos tomaron ese color._

— _Luna que haremos ahora._

— _No se Harry. También soy nueva.—soltó una pequeña risita._

 _Harry asistió. Claro su amiga era de la misma edad que él. Por eso estuvieron juntos. Otro que lo acompañaba era su amigo de crianza porque sus madres eran eternas amigas. Nevelle Longbottom estaba con su sapo viscoso en sus manos. Ya que él mismo le había puesto un hechizo porque se perdió varias veces. Su tío Remus les ayudo una vez pero las siguientes no, por que no lo habían encontrado._

— _Ah Potter, igualmente estas aquí—Harry viro casi por completo y miro al ser que llevaba viendo casi por cinco años gracias a su padrino y tía ''Cissy'' ._

— _¡Malfoy! ¿Qué quieres?_

— _Yo nada. Solo te vi y quise saludar. Recuerda los modales Potter.— el mencionado se sonrojo. Modales. Si, si, la señora Malfoy los había educado con las normas de ética en verano como un repaso, bueno repaso para el rubio y para él unas clases intensivas._

— _Bueno ya me saludaste, no._

— _Que genio, Potter. No puedes ser un Black así._

— _Soy un Potter Evans. No Black.—recalcó agitado._

 _Draco entre cerro los ojos y luego bufo. Cuando iba a decir algo que Harry no quería oír se escuchó al guardabosques anunciar que los botes ya estaban ahí y que solo quería a cuatro en ellos. Al final Draco terminó con él en el bote._

 _El guardabosque empezó una charla que Harry estuvo seguro que ningún niño encontró entretenida y por eso no le prestaban atención, miro a sus compañeros en el bote, Nevelle tenía a Trevor en sus brazos y Luna a su gato persa de color blanco encajándole las uñas por estar rodeado de agua, pero su amiga ni cuenta se daba. Y Draco miraba todo aburrido._

 _Hagrid bajo de su bote anunciando que todos lo hagan y él tenía miedo de caer en el lago si no lo hacía bien. Cuando llego su turno una mano pálida lo ayuda a salir, bueno lo jalo._

— _Apúrate Potter, quiero entrar me estoy congelando aquí._

— _Gracias Malfoy._

 _Caminaron y una profesora con cara regañona y llenas de arrugas los intercepto para decirles que deberían esperar un poco. Dejando a un joven para controlar a los niños._

 _El joven se acerco a Potter y empezó a hacer platica._

— _Así que tú eres el hijo del que famoso jugador de Quidditch, Potter._

 _Harry miró al chico pelirrojo y se sonrojo; el chico vestía una túnica con franjas de oro y naranja, parecía algo mayor a ellos, sus pecas llenaban su cara y le daba un aspecto aun de niño. Parpadeó y se concentró en la conjetura del muchacho. Se enojo un poco ya que él quería que lo reconocieran por si mismo y no por su padre en sus años de gloria como jugador ahora solo era un Auror ocasional, ya que amaba dedicarse a escribir._

— _Ah hola, yo soy Harry._

 _Nevelle y Luna estaban a sus lados, Luna a la izquierda y Nevelle a la derecha._

— _Ellos son mis amigos, Nevelle y Luna. —Draco estaba más atrás con una niña de cabello oscuro y un chico algo bajo igualmente de cabellera morena. Pero lo miraba y fruncía el cejo, típico en él. Draco se acerco con los niños a sus espaldas de la misma forma que Luna y Nevelle estaban con él._

— _Potter, sabrás que hay familias mejores a otras. Que haces platicando con él._

 _Harry lo miró mal. Nunca le gustó esa vena clasista en su 'amigo' ._

— _Solo me presentó, Malfoy._

 _Los amigos de Malfoy arrugaron sus caras, la niña, su nariz junto a sus labios dándole un toque adorable mente sádico. Y el niño puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Solo digo lo que veo, Harry.—se burlo Draco._

— _¡Draco!_

 _El pelirrojo se sonrojo al verse ignorado. Entonces Percy que era de tercero (estaba en las gradas como favor a su jefe de casa) miró mal a Malfoy. Pero luego sus dientes más o menos blancos se asomaron y empezó a reír. Haciendo que Draco se molestara._

— _¿Qué, te parece gracioso mi nombre?_

 _Harry no quería pleitos con ese chico que no conocía y con Draco. No era el mejor amigo de Draco pero de igual forma tampoco conocía al pelirrojo._

— _Yo no tengo que preguntar el tuyo debes ser un Weasley—terminó Draco con cierto asco._

 _Harry abrió los ojos ¿cómo podía saber Draco el apellido del chico? ¿sería que lady Malfoy lo entreno en el arte de la adivinación? Las caras de los otros niños se volvieron más despectivas._

— _Un Weasley—hablo la pequeña de cabellos azabaches—mi padre dijo que son pobres y tiene muchos hijos._

 _El otro niño suspiró pero también tenía un gesto de disgusto.—No quiero problemas antes de entrar a clases, Pansy._

— _Pero Theo querido, un Weasley insulto a nuestro Draco ¡es inaudito!—chilló la niña de cabello corto._

 _Tanto Draco como Theo no le prestaron atención a la niña._

— _Como ves Potter hay mejores familias, haya tú, cual escoges.— con eso dicho Draco y compañía se fueron más atrás con otros niños que reconoció eran sangres puras._

 _Volvió su atención al pelirrojo—Lo siento mis... amigos y conocidos son algo err clasistas._

— _Si ya veo, Harry. Pero en algo si estoy de acuerdo con el rubio—Harry prestó atención—hay mejores familias._

 _Harry se lo quedo viendo y no le gusto nada. Draco había insultado al chico Weasley por ser pobre o más o menos eso entendió y el pecoso con cabellos de repollo insulto a su amigo por ser rico. Total ambos eran clasistas._

 _Negó._

 _ **Fin del flash-back**_ \\\

Harry volvió al presente y solo miro a una alumna, esbozo su mejor sonrisa.

—Weasley ¿deseas algo?

—Pr-profesor Potter, no yo solo, bueno. Usted se perdió y err... bueno—Harry miró a la joven de unos quince a dieciséis años atorarse con sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Dígame señorita Weasley.

Ella tomo aire como si lo que fuera a decir le quitaría la vida y él no se perdió el detalle.— Profesor Potter, mi madre me dijo que el miércoles habrá una fiesta en Malfoy Menor y estamos invitados—ella trago saliva—¿le gustaría ser mi pareja?

.

.

* * *

 **¡Ta-Da!**

 **palabras [+2000]**


	10. Nineth Charpert

**Y aquí otro capítulo**

* * *

 **Esta historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad ( JennVZelaya)y Fanfislandia bajo mi nick que es: Jennzell; bajo el mismo nombre "Una vida diferente".**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia. También un cambio en la edades de algunos personajes._

 **N/A:** _/_ _Todo lo que este entre estos signos son recuerdos_ ( _en cursiva_ )\\\

* * *

 **Nineth Charpert**

* * *

 **I**

Draco se abotonaba su camisa de seda color negra. Mientras evitaba reírse de su compañero de estancia.

—Solo dile que no.—siseo.

—No puedo hacerle eso.—protestó Potter.

—No puedes o no quieres, Potter.—Draco lo miro a través del espejo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se quedo callado, no podía, bueno de poder podía ¿pero quería?. No quería ser la persona que le quitara la ilusión no era bueno en eso. _«Pero Draco sí»_ se dijo internamente. Miró al tipo el cual se estaba abrochando la hebilla de su pantalón de vestir negro con líneas verticales en gris haciéndolo verse más alto. Lo cual no era tanto. Pero más que él sí.

—Ni lo pienses, Harry. No solucionare tus ''no-citas'' a esta edad.

Harry se sobo su cuello, sí, en el colegio Draco tomaba su lugar o simplemente le decías a las chicas que no iría, nunca les contaba las excusas pero funcionaba.

—Es un niña.

—Es tu alumna.

Draco lo miró mal. Y él tomo un trago de su copa.

—Solo espera cuando te acosen a ti.—se quejo.

Draco levantó su ceja.—¿Por qué lo harían?

—El cuerpo femenino te ama.

Draco sonrió—Yo ya tengo mi cita.

—¿Quién? Y dime que no es esa tipa.

—Entonces no te lo diré.

Harry sintió recorrer un fuego por sus venas. _Pero que mierda._ Trago saliva.—Ok. Pásala bien con ella.—escupió.

—No es la Inefable, Harry.—hablo risueño Draco.

 _¡Qué!_ Bueno no era esa tipa pero ¿sino era ella quien sería? Harry se preguntó.

Malfoy disfruto ver como las emociones de Potter pasaban por sus ojos, en los verdes y vivaces de Harry se podía ver una confusión pero también alivio al saber que no iría con la chica del ministerio. ¡Por Salazar! él no se acercaría a ella ni con un palo a tres metros.

Esperó a que Harry le preguntara quién sería pero nunca lo hizo.

—Serás tú.—dijo al final Draco.

—¿Qué?

—Que tú, Potter—volvió a repetir— Madre quiere que vaya con alguien que aprecie, y tú eres el único cerca al que le tengo ese sentimiento. Además de Theo, pero él ya tiene compañera.

Harry se sintió liviano pero a la vez confundido hasta algo enojado ¿era el repuesto de Nott? ¡Por Merlín! Merecía mejor trato.

—Sí como Nott ya tiene cita, soy tu segundo, no.

—No seas así Harry, Nott es más calmado y tú más 'alegre' eso no hace nada bien a mi cordura, más cuando dices que tomaras, eso es lo peor.—Draco negó y sonrió, Potter era muy fastidioso cuando las copas se le subían a la cabeza tampoco quería cargar con un Potter borracho.

—Sí como no.

—Vamos, total tus padres ¿irán no?

—Sí, mi madre ya me llamo para decirme que papá acepto venir aquí con Violetta.

—Oh esa chica. —Draco se pasos la mano por sus cabellos despeinados. Cosa que se llevo a Harry a preguntarse otra vez si estaba de moda andar así el cabello.

—Mi hermana tiene la edad de la chica Weasley así que comprendo como te sientes con ella, es tan melosa e irritante.

—Toda una Black.

—Sí. Ella si saco los genes Black marcados. Padre llora al ver a su abuela en ella y mi madre ve a una contra parte de su suegra.

—Violetta es el nombre de la madre de Dorea Potter, no es nada raro ver que tenga ese nombre.

—Si, pero tampoco es tan lindo que tu hermana posea el nombre de la madre de mi abuela favorita ¿por qué no tengo el nombre de su hermano o su padre? Eso se llama preferitismo.

—Oh pobre de ti, Potter, estas celoso de tu despreciable y quejumbrosa hasta empalagosa hermana menor.

—Tu sarcasmo calienta mi alma.— Harry vomito esas palabras.

—Sabes que odio verla, es igual o peor que Pansy en la escuela.

—Bueno Pansy ahora será problema de Longbottom.

—Sí. Solo espero que a Zabini no se le ocurra hacer algo estúpido.

—El la amaba ¿no?

—Potter, Blease no sabe que es el amor. Estaba encaprichado de ella pero jamás la amo, y de eso estoy muy seguro.

Harry cerro los ojos y medito lo que dijo Draco, si no la amaba por que se negaba a ir a la boda o a estar cerca de ella. Todo era muy raro.

—Bueno es hora que vayamos a cenar, el comedor nos espera.

Harry siguió a su amigo hasta el comedor donde el director Snape ya estaba sentado y la profesora Minerva McGonagall los recibió con una mirada retadora como las dedicaba cuando les bajaba puntos de su Casa. Draco sonrió ladino, porque sabía que no le pasaría nada, su padrino era el director y su jefe pero nada más que eso era como un hijo para él.

Harry tenía vergüenza, miro como el mejor amigo de su madre lo miraba con sus ojos negros y ese pelo tan grasiento enmarcándolos, ¡por Dios! Acaso no había nada de sus pociones para ¡arreglarle ese pelo!

Harry tomo asiento entre Draco y de la enfermera nueva una de la cual no se sabía el nombre. Cuando llegó a sentirse mejor en la mesa que de igual forma le dada 'yuyu' porque le recordaba lo viejo que estaba.

Miro como la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba en su ya normal bullicio y la de los Ravenclaw y Slytherin en su silencio y metidos en sus notas o libros pero la mesa de los Hufflepuff estaba igual que la de los Gryffindor.

El año iba a finales de mayo, pronto entrarían a las vacaciones de fin de año escolar, podría irse a Francia o tal ves podría ir a América. Así que podría ir junto a sus compañeros de casa, Nott, Draco, Luna y también con la compañera de Luna y ex novia de él, Cho. Aunque no sabía si aceptaría. Frunció el ceño.

Por otro lado Draco tenía en su plato todo lo que le gustaba, estaba en una cena genial, los elfos se habían lucido esta vez y de seguro su querido padrino tenía algo que ver. Siempre le decía _''Si puedes hacer algo, hazlo. Así de simple. Mocoso'' ._

—Harry que haces ahora.—gruñó Draco al ver como Harry jugaba con la comida. Nunca le había gustado eso. En los tiempos de guerra no tuvieron tanta y rara vez encontraron algo decente y muy poco orgánico que comer, apreciar la comida, si lo hacía en ese momento se hizo más fuerte ese sentimiento después de la guerra.

—Lo siento. —automático contestó.

Chasqueo la lengua, estúpido Potter.

—Profesor Malfoy ¿usted qué piensa de los niños este año?.—Draco miro a la nueva profesora de adivinación, la otra loca, es decir la otra maestra con dotes estaba muerta. Triste noticia.

—Que son unos seres que roban el oxigeno de este lugar, profesora Quiswell.

—¡Profesor!

—¿Qué?—con una voz dulce protestó.

—No lo puedo cree, usted diciendo eso, cuando los alumnos lo quieren tanto.

—Si me quieren entonces estoy haciendo un mal trabajo, profesora Quiswell.

 **II**

Era un martes en el desayuno y Harry suspiró, no podía aceptar que la niña Weasley anduviera por ahí pensando que él le diría que ''Sí'' o ''No'' pero bueno, algo se inventaría. Además él ya tenía pareja. Se sonrojo al pensarlo, pero era verdad, y su pareja era muy elegante y bello.

Caminó hasta su aula para poder impartir la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, frunció el ceño, el no tubo buenos maestros en esa área. El único bueno fue su ''tío Remus'' pero ahora es un padre y un respetable ayudante de pasionista en el callejón Diagon. Pero también tenía un trabajo en el ministerio tres veces a la semana o eso fue lo que escuchó de su padrino.

Entró a su aula y miro a los niños de primero sentados en sus sillas como niños buenos, era una clase de Grinffidor y Slytherin, era lo que necesitaba por si no estaba despierto. Solo esperaba que no hicieran nada raro en el salón, no quería limpiar nada de su ropa al final.

 **III**

La clase de pociones era más relajante para unos que para otros, los alumnos de séptimo estaba felices que hoy su maestro hubiera dormido bien, desde que llegó todos pudieron observar a su encantador profesor con una sonrisa en la _'perfecta cara'_ su cabello _'hermoso y luminoso'_ peinado hacía atrás.

—Alguien sabe el capitulo que nos quedamos en la clase pasada.

Varias alumnas levantaron la mano. La verdad para ella tener a un maestro tan _'guapo'_ _'inteligente' 'elegante'_ , soltero y por demás rico era un buen incentivo para prestar atención.

Malfoy miro el salón tanto como las chicas y uno que otro chico de ambas casas levantaron la mano, sus piro y llamo a una de sus chicas preferidas, solo por no ser una rubia sin cerebro.

—Señorita Greengrass.

—Profesor Malfoy, capítulo doce.

—Gracias.—le dedico una sonrisa torcida, esas que acostumbraba a dar a todas y todos que empezaban a hacerle ojitos.

Volvió a tomar el control de la clase llevando las dos horas con pura teoría, así que terminó siendo algo aburrida pero útil si habían prestado atención.

Despacho a todos del salón. Quedando solo con sus recuerdos, por primera vez al ver a la señorita Greengrass recordó a su tía Bellatrix, su tía una mujer hermosa pero a la vez mortífera.

 _ **/Flash Black**_

 _La casa estaba en penumbras, no sabía que había pasado solo tenía la esperanza que su madre estuviera a salvo, incluso su padre. No quería verlos tirados en el suelo sumergidos en un charco de sangre, su propia sangre._

— _Querido ¿qué buscas aquí?_

 _Draco paró abruptamente pero se negó a darle la satisfacción a su tía de verle débil._

— _Querida tía. —Bellatrix estaba extravagante, según Draco. Su vestido hecho tirones, la parte de arriba estaba casi destruida apenas y tapaba su pecho, la falda ancha manchada y rota. Miró a los ojos a su tía. — solo quiero ver a mi madre. Creo que tengo derecho ¿no lo crees?_

— _Oh Dragón mío. Tu madre esta en una reunión muy importante._

 _¡Qué! —Tía mi adora y hermosa tía. Creo que sabes que cuando yo digo que vengo a ver a mi madre, es a lo que vengo. Así dime ¿dónde está? —dijo con su voz fría y su rostro sin expresiones._

— _Y es que no lo entiendes Draco—por primera vez Draco miro más allá de la apariencia descuidada de la loca de la familia. Sus ojos tenían bolsas y círculos oscuros. Sonrió por el juego de palabras que hizo sin querer. Pero ¿qué era tan importante para tener a la que él estaba seguro era una amante del señor oscuro en ese lamentable estado?_

— _¿Dónde está tía? Y no juegues.—ella se lanzó hasta chocar con él para abrazarlo y susurrarle._

— _¡Se la llevaron, dragón!—la voz era casi un gritó helado._

— _Quién._

 _Bellatrix miro con amor a su único sobrino el cual le juro cuidar a su hermana, pero también sabía que era un Malfoy y daría todo por su familia—Primero tienes que ayudar a tu padre, esta herido._

 _Draco tomo a su tía de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación, le curo las heridas superficiales, sabía que su tía no dejaría al hombre que amaba como loca, pero también amaba a su familia. Y él allí lo comprendió._

— _Escapa con nosotros tía. Puedo ayudarte. Diré que has muerto en la otra reunión._

— _No mi dragón, estoy en esto porque Tom quiere solo lo mejor para los magos._

— _Ok.—Draco no pondría en juego su vida por el amor enfermizo de Bellatrix.—Ayúdame a buscar a mi padre. Y luego a mamá..._

 _ **fin de Flash Black**_ **\** \

—Draco, Draco. ¿ _Yuju_ estas ahí?

—¿Qué? ah Potter eres tú. ¿qué quieres?

—Te estaba llamando pero nada de nada, en donde estaba metido en esa cabeza eh?

—No te importa. Qué quieres.

—Bueno solo que ya es hora de la comida.

Draco rodó los ojos pero encamino hacía la cocina del colegio, el almuerzo siempre lo tomaba en la cocina.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Palabras [+2100]**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Tenth Chapter

**Y aquí otro capítulo**

* * *

 **Esta historia también la podrán encontrar en Wattpad ( JennVZelaya)y Fanfislandia bajo mi nick que es: Jennzell; bajo el mismo nombre "Una vida diferente".**

 **Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia. También un cambio en la edades de algunos personajes._

 **N/A:** _/_ _Todo lo que este entre estos signos son recuerdos_ ( _en cursiva_ )\\\

 **Adv** : _Bueno no lo creo._

* * *

 **Tenth Charpert**

* * *

 **I**

Era miércoles y Harry tenía clases con Griffindor y no sabía que hacer, la señorita Weasley aún esperaba su respuesta así que espero ver a Draco para que él explicara la situación a la joven, no quería ser recordado por la chica pecosa como el que le rompió las ilusiones. Además él era mayor casi cinco años, que niña. Suspiró. El salón de clase se estaba llenando de sus alumnos, los mismo de sexto y séptimo grado, las clases especiales para apoyarlos en los repaso de los _T.I.M.O.s_ y para los de séptimo los _EXTASIS;_ entraron en dos filas, claramente separados los Griffindor de los Slytherin; como siempre el prefecto de Weasley con el chico Lee hacían un desorden, aún no entendía como la vieja de Minerva lo permitía, ella los puso desde quinto donde ella aún era la jefa de esa Casa.

Hasta que su padrino el año anterior quedo como el jefe de Casa de Griffindor para darle paz en el último año de Minerva como maestra; ella dijo que quería ser escritora así que dejaría el colegio. Sirius no se opuso a quedarse permanente pero Harry sospechaba que lo hacía solo para darle más dolores de cabeza a Severus, el director. Pero volviendo al inicio de su delicado predicamento- _que en sí no lo era_ \- se encontró con la mirada de la señorita Weasley y sonrió, le hablaría con la propiedad que un maestro a una alumna.

Draco debería dar charlas para saber _'Cómo romper el corazón de una persona y sobrevivir a ello'_. Rió ante eso, era tan descabellado que no podía dejar de imaginárselo sentado en su cuarto oscuro apoyando el codo de su brazo izquierdo en la mesa para posar su rostro en la palma y con varias velas en la mesa.

Salio de la ensoñación para concentrare en la clase, los treinta chicos donde su capa era de ribete color oro estaban hablando y los de ribete verde estaban sentados ya con su pareja de entrenamiento. Harry sacudió su cabeza siempre había una animosidad en ambas casas, pero después de la guerra se trataban mejor, Harry sabía del gran cambio entre esas Casas, ya que el vivió los últimos dos años cuando empezaron a hacerse amigos de los leones y a visto a las nuevas generaciones por su trabajo.

—Clase empecemos.

Solo tomo parte de la primera hora para que los de Slytherin pudieran manejar mejor el patronus no verbal, en cambio los de Griffindor aún no podían hacerlo, aunque los chicos de séptimo año era ya más un reforzamiento de tal encantamiento.

La chica Weasley lo manejo muy bien, también la chica Granger. En Slytherin estaba la señorita Greengras junto a Zabini (primo) también habían más niños de sexto que lo hacían muy bien.

La otra otra hora les enseñó a como hacer para poder atacar con el patronus y a mandar mensajes con ese encantamiento.

—Bien pueden retirarse, nos vemos.

Harry quedo arreglando su escritorio hasta que sintió la presencia de la señorita Weasley atrás de él.

Sin voltearse le contestó, sintiendo como la joven daba un brinco y empezaba a tartamudear.

—Profesor Potter, yo bueno, quería saber si usted pensó en lo que, bueno, yo...

—Señorita Weasley, lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar.

—¿Es por qué es mi maestro?—Ginevra no quería quitar el dedo del reglón, el maestro Potter era un hombre guapo a sus ojos, además de tener la fama de un buen besador, cuando ella estaba en tercero escuchó a la joven Chang de Ravenclaw cuando salia con Harry Potter.

—Es por más que eso, señorita Weasley.

—Su edad no me molesta, siempre me ha parecido que los hombres mayores son mejores que los de mi edad.—Harry quedo sorprendido _¿qué clase de persona era la señorita 'pecosa-Weasley-Griffindor' ?_ Harry frunció su ceño; no le agradaba nada.

—Señorita Weasley creo que se ha equivocado conmigo, le he dicho que no, no solo por educación a mi estatus de maestro o por ser mayor que usted. Es por el simple hecho que no deseo que confunda sus ideas. Señorita Weasley lo que hizo desde el inicio en pedir que pensara en ser su acompañante es totalmente inadecuado. —ya se estaba empezando a enojarse, es que no podía entender un no.

—Pero profesor...—Ginevra Weasley nunca le habían dicho que no, ella siempre se comportaba muy bien a pesar de tener una familia algo escandalosa; Harry sería su escudo si sus padres hacían algún escándalo.

—Weasley quiere que le baje puntos por estar incordiando a un maestro—la voz arrastrada del maestro de pociones se escuchó en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Harry casi sufre un paro al corazón con esa entrada silenciosa y voz serpentina.

Ginevra tembló, el profesor de pociones nunca le cayó bien y siempre le bajaba puntos.

—Además podría llevarla a la oficina del director por acoso a un maestro que es tan idiota para decirle desde el inicio que no iría ni a la puerta con usted o con cualquier alumno, no sabe que esta prohibido la fraternización entre el cuerpo docente y el alumnado—la sonrisa torcida y el juego de palabras de Draco saco una tos ahogada de Harry y las mejías se volvieron rosas. Miró como Draco volvía atacar a la chica pecosa y de cabellos rojos con sus comentarios ácidos y de siempre de doble sentido pero se estaba pasando de la raya, no quería ver al rubio también en la oficina con bajo cargos de agresión verbal contra una alumna y más si esta estaba en Griffindor, el padrino de Harry estaría feliz de darle problemas a Severus Snape.

—Así que le sugiero busque a un compañero de Casa para atosigar y presumir, Harry es muy generoso en dar segundas oportunidad peo yo no, así que váyase a su sala... y arréglese si es que quiere ir a mi casa,señorita Ginevra Weasley.

Harry miro irse a la joven Weasley y frunció el ceño, como era posible que Draco Malfoy estuviera más tranquilo que él y fue el que casi hace llorar a la joven. Sí Draco Malfoy debería escribir ese libro.

—Draco.

—Potter. Ya te arregle el asunto. Ahora vayámonos.

—Arreglasteis ¡sabes que es lo que acabas de hacer!

Draco lo miro—Sí, esa chiquilla estaba viendo a Potter y no a Harry; te salve de esa 'casa fama', además es una mocosa—lo dijo con un movimiento vago de manos —ahora, vamonos.

 **II**

La mansión Malfoy estaba despampanante y Narcisa más que alegre al tener a su Lucios con ella, todo el día lo había estado con él, fue como una segunda luna de miel, jamás le diría que le encantó verlo tan romántico, claro que la cárcel había hecho mella en él. También Lucios le contó que daría más información para que le quitaran años de esa asquerosa cárcel además que el loco de su compañero era un cerdo y no lo dejaba leer en paz. Hasta había hablado con los Aurores para que le movieran de celda con Nott, prefería al viejo Nott que al viejo chiflado con el cual estaba. También Narcisa miro a su esposo más delgado y su cabello hecho un desastre, así que cuando dejo su alcoba lo sometió a un buen baño para alejarle toda la suciedad y devolver la belleza y porte a su amado y testarudo pero amoroso Lucios.

—Querido te ves elegante.

Lucios solo miro con amor a su esposa, la había extrañado a no más poder, ella era el porque estaba ahí, en casa, vivo. Narcisa fue su estrella en la guerra y su hijo fue su faro; ellos hicieron que él no cometiera más actos que hubieran hecho daño a su hermosa flor.

—No mientas, querida. Soy un asqueroso ser que no debería estar frente a ti.

—Oh mi Lucios, eres muy auto-destructivo contigo mismo. Ya verás que Draco estará feliz de verte igual el guapo de Harry.

Lucios frunció su ceñó. Harry el hijo de Potter.

—¿Aun se hablan esos dos?

—Oh si te contara, querido. Creo que Harry será parte de la familia, por más que lo nieguen.

Lucios sintió pena y le desea a su hijo paciencia junto a ese traidor de sangre, porque cuando su esposa se ponía de cupido nadie le quitaba esa idea.

—Sabes que Luna esta aquí.—Lucios negó.

—Sí, la invite a quedarse aquí, es hora que la familia este unida, sabes que el padre de ella es parte de la familia Malfoy ¿verdad?

Lucios frunció sus labios ¡claro que lo sabía! lo que era Xenophilius Lovegood era un primo gracias a un bastardo, pero bueno y claro se casó con una mujer con sangre Malfoy, así una mini copia de su hijo se dio. Luna Lovegood era tan parecida a Draco que hasta hermanos podrían ser. Solo por eso odia a Xenophilius. Aunque eso solo él lo sabía. Para la mayoría Luna era parte Malfoy por Pandora, hija de Aphrodite Malfoy.

—Querido no te molesta. ¿Verdad?

—No Cissy.

 **III**

Violetta Potter entró en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos con sus padres, su porte llamaba mucha la atención, tenía ojos verdes iguales a su madre pero no tan vivos como los de Harry; ella poseía el cabello oscuro como cualquier Potter pero lacio como el de su madre.

—Madre cuando llegaremos a Valle de Godric, quiero estar en casa para poder arreglarme para la fiesta.

Lili Potter suspiró su hija era una copia de su suegra, además se sentía mal al saber que ninguno de sus hijos la llamaba mamá, muy raras veces fue Harry quien lo hizo y solo cuando chillaba mientras ella le limpiaba las mejías cuando lo dejaba para que fuer a Hogwarts.

Otra vez suspiró.

Miro como su esposo, James, saludaba a todo conocido en el camino, después de haber pasado por la chimenea internacional de la plataforma fueron a otra para esta vez local, para usar la red floo para llegar al caldero chorreante de ahí se irían a casa. Era mejor ser precavido y llegar completo que aventurarse a usar una sola chimenea.

—Lili cariño, lista ya estamos aquí.

Lili miro su casa. Mataría a Harry estaba en muy mal estado _¿Qué estaría haciendo el niño para no pasar a su casa ni un fin de semana?_ Ya conocería a Lili Potter (née Evans).

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Eleventh Chapter

**Eleventh Charpert**

* * *

 **I**

La mansión Malfoy resaltaba demasiado para los ojos verdes de una pelirroja. Lili Potter (née Evans), miraba todo con cierto asco, pero su hija era todo lo contrario, su hija estaba más hermosa que las chicas Delacour que conocen por estar en Francia. Sus cabellos negros y lisos en un perfecto moño y sus ojos verdes oscuros estaban brillando. Lili observo más allá de todo que la sangre Black estaba por muy encima de la Potter y la Evans.

Negó. Su hija era un calco de su suegra y una mini copia de la madre de ésta.

—Querida es hora de saludar a los Malfoy.—aceptando lo dicho por su esposo, Lili caminó del brazo de éste para quedar enfrente de Narcisa y Lucius que tal parecía nunca haber pisado una celda de Azkaban. Lili arrugo su nariz y bufó internamente.

—Potter—Lucius miró con desdén a los señores que su esposa le repetía cansinamente que llegarían a ser sus consuegros. Narcisa sonrió y tendió su mano y James la beso educadamente. Lili solo murmuro un buenas noches. Su lengua era un enredo.

Violetta se presentó, venía del otro brazo de James Potter y con una sonrisa delicada que ella había practicado desde el verano pasado se dio a conocer a los Malfoy.

Narcisa lo acepto y de inmediato saco sus rápidos comentarios con el parecido de Violetta y Dorea Potter, incluso a Violetta Black (née Bulstrode). También hizo comentarios de que sería una gran chica de las flores para la boda de su hijo; Lucius puso los ojos en blanco su esposa estaba determinada en casar a su único hijo con un Potter, era otro chico. Lucius no dejaría que tal cosa pasara, si en realidad su hijo no quería sino ni modo. Un Potter en la sagrada familia Malfoy. Bufó.

—Dime pequeña te gusta el color verde. Ese será el color de las chicas y chicos del cortejo para la boda de mi dragón.

—¿Cómo, Draco se casa?

—Oh pobre-cita. No lo sabias. Bueno un hombre como es mi hijo merece casarse con lo mejor o en todo caso lo que uno considera lo mejor. Y tú señorita serás perfecta para la chica de flores, flores verdes y blancas; además eres la hermana de Harry y Harry es el mejor amigo de mi hijo, así no habría problemas.—Narcisa puso su pálida mano izquierda en su mejía y sonrió.

Lili miró como su hija perdía en color y la sonrisa pero sonrió, si Draco se casaba su hija dejaría de molestar con ir a verlo y ella no estaría con los nervios alterados. Miró como su esposo ni prestaba atención por mirar a los reporteros y sin más lo golpe, como era posible que no prestara atención en lo que sucedía con su propia hija. Negó.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Draco Malfoy aliso la solapa de su traje y meneo la capa de su traje, estaba nervioso, más que eso, quería impresionar a sus padres y por eso escogió lo mejor de sus túnicas, daba gracias a Potter por llevarlo de compras en aquella ocasión.

—Pareces de esos animales en tu casa.

—No te preocupes, igual, tú estas precioso. No seas tímido. Potter.

Harry bufó pero sonrió. Si lo decía Malfoy es porque era verdad. Un rubor suave se presentó en sus mejías.

—No te avergüences. Además papá estará allí, quiero que nos vea bien. No creo que estos años en la cárcel lo hayan echo menos condescendientes con el estilo.

—Lord Malfoy ¿crees que estará bien? Cinco años es mucho más si es Azkaban.

—Papá es un hombre fuerte.—dijo con voz suave el rubio—. Además mamá jamás permitiría que padre se presentara en sociedad hecho un estropajo.

—Bueno.

—Bien Potter, hay que pasar por Theo y su loca pareja.

Harry negó, aunque le sorprendía que Theo halla invitado a Luna y que esta halla aceptado era más raro. Pero quien era él para decir tal cosa si ni él mismo podía revelar la cantidad de emociones que un lagarto subdesarrollado provocaba en en su ser.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

La mansión los recibió y Harry supo que las defensas seguían intactas. Los hombros de Draco se tensaron un momento y después su amigo camino más relajado. Miró como Theo negaba y Luna, la verdad Luna estaba perdida viendo sus animales que para él y muchos otros eran invisibles, menos los Thestral, a esos él y Draco los miraban muy bien y cabe decir que también muchos después de la guerra.

—Bueno chicos la fiesta en el jardín.

—¿Nos vamos por el camino largo o corto?—preguntó Draco de forma irónica con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cual es la diferencia?—dijo algo parco Theo.

—La corta ensuciaras los zapatos, Nott. Y en la otra no.

Harry rodó los ojos y Theo bufó. Pero fue Luna quien hablo.

—Entonces será la forma larga.—los tres hombres la miraron y ella sonrió soñadora—ando sandalias, una dama no debe caminar donde haya fango si anda sandalias.

Draco rió, tanto Potter y Nott no cabían de la impresión que Luna fuera tan snob en ese caso.

—La dama ha dicho, caballeros.—Draco dio su brazo y con un saltito Luna lo tomó.

Por el resto del camino los dos chicos de cabellos oscuros iban protestando su suerte. Uno porque caminaría más y e otro al ver a su pareja del brazo de su oxigenado amigo. Ambos bufaron.

.

* * *

 **Termine... espero que les guste.**

 **Corto pero compenetrado. Creo xD**


	13. Twelveth Charpert

**Twelveth Charpert**

* * *

 **1**

Luna Lovegood caminó como una princesa, ellla era hermosa no por nada tenía en la sangre algo de Malfoy, también algo de Veela y algo de... algo. Ella sabía que su familia era pequeña pero su padre le había revelado que tenían parentesco con lord Lucius ella ¡tenía que saber! Quería llamar familia a más personas y también quería a más personas en su boda, no sabía cuando sería pero ella se casaría lo había visto. Sonrió y tomó con más fuerza el brazo de Nott.

Nott era encantador y más el bebé que ella ayudaba a cuidar, era hermoso y tranquilo. Así que se imaginaba a los suyos. Dio un saltito cuando vio a lord Lucius con lady Narcisa. Quería hablar con ellos. Era más fácil con lady Narcisa porque le había dejado quedarse en la mansión cuando ella lo ocupaba.

—Theo no deberíamos hablar con los señores Malfoy.

—Ahora no lo creo, mira—Theo señaló a draco que caminaba con un Harry muy feliz hacía el matrimonio.

—Cuando crees que nos dirán la noticia—dijo Luna.

Theo sonrió—¿Tú también lo sientes, verdad?—preguntó

—¡Claro! Ellos dos son perfectos. Yo quiero ser la madrina.—aplaudió y salto sin soltar el brazo de Nott.

Éste sonrió como un bobo, a Theo le encantaba verla tan feliz, le parecía una hada.

 **2**

Lili Potter acoso con la mirada a su hija y jalaba a su esposo de la mesa de bocadillos. _¿a caso solo ella se preocupaba de Violetta?_ Y Harry _¿dónde estaría?_ No quería estar más tiempo del necesario. Suspiro irritada.

—Lili cariño ya para sí. Parece que estas loca paseando te así por la sala.

—Pero los niños James—Lili obvio el insulto porque para ella era un insulto, lo de loca, por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

—Ya no son niños, Vi tiene la edad suficiente para ver y hablar con los chicos.

—pero chicos aptos para ella, tal ves un Weasley o un Longbotton.

—Neville se casara pronto. Y el otro es un poco menor que Harry. No sé, cariño.

—Calla James, y ayúdame a buscar a Violetta.

James rodó los ojos y solo tomó más bocadillos de la mesa más cercana a él. Como lamentaba no haber dicho que no a la tonta cena de la prima de Sirius. Y hablando del pulgoso _¿dónde estaría?_ James miró por los alrededores cunado su esposa no lo reprendía.

 **3**

Draco volvió a pasar su pálida mano por la túnica de su traje, estaba nervioso, llevaba más de seis años sin ver a su padre, así que no negaba los nervios que le recorrían el cuerpo. Y Harry parecía un sol de lo feliz que andaba, le había dicho que nada de alcohol sin comida pero no; ahí estaba casi borracho, una vergüenza.

—Es hora Potter, cálmate y deja de beber.

—Oh Draco, es que u padre me da miedo, siempre tan imponente. Parece que nunca halla estado en prisión.—Harry pasó saliva.

—Padre, madre. ¿cómo están?—dijo Draco mirando a sus padres, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh mi dragón, estoy tan feliz que mi Lucius este aquí.—Narcisa no solo el brazo de su estoico esposo.

—¿Padre?

—Bien, todo lo bien que se puede hijo.—hizo una mueca y miro al amigo de su único hijo— Potter.

—Señor—la voz salio ronca y Lucius lo miró serio y levantando una ceja, una perfecta ceja rubia y lo más fina que podía ser en un hombre. Harry volvió a pasar saliva y casi todo el alcohol en su cuerpo se fue.

—Draco tu amigo parece enfermo. No debió venir, no quiero que vomite en las alfombras. — y con eso se llevo a su esposa a terminar de recorrer la sala.

Harry bajo la cabeza y lamento todo. Miró como Draco lo miraba enojado y suspiro triste—Perdón. Solo que tu padre es muy ...

—Intimidante si ya me lo habías dicho.—dijo como resinando Draco.

—Lo siento de verdad. Ven.—Harry tomó la mano de Draco y lo llevo hasta un corredor que daba cerca del jardín privado de los Malfoy.

—¿Qué?—masculló Draco.

—Solo no quiero estar allí. Mamá anda algo loca la vi y parecía un pájaro moviendo la cabeza a todos lados.

—Ummh.

—Sabes que antes nos metíamos aquí para escuchar información.—dijo Harry recordando todas las veces que ellos pensaban escabullirse del refugio para poder hacer algo contra los planes maléficos de Voldemort y venían a Malfoy Manor a oír sus planes.

—Eso fue hace ya tanto, que me parece imposible que halla ocurrido.—Draco lo dijo algo perdido y miro de frente a la pared de color crema, dejando su perfil a los ojos de Harry.

Harry miro el perfil de Draco y se sonrojo. No sabía como había pasado, pero sus sentimientos cambiaron para con él.

Al principio lo miro como un niño rico con modales molestos y muy estirados luego en el colegio como un niño mimado y con un terrible genio, también descubrió que era así por su educación, después de muchas cosas en la escuela supo que Draco entendía a las serpientes aunque estas no a él. También reconoció que Draco no era malo solo egocéntrico y algo egoísta con lo que cree que es de él.

—Toma una foto, Potter.

—No, me gustas más así.

Draco lo miró y luego sonrió, un poco. —Gracias supongo.

Harry tomo valor, no por nada tenía en su sangre algo de Griffindor y se acerco más al rubio, poso su mano derecha en la mejía de el otro y lo beso, un casto beso.

Draco no hizo nada. La sorpresa pudo más en él. Harry su amigo, un hermano en la lucha de casi seis años atrás, un asco de mestizo sangre pura, siempre dio problemas en su casa porque nunca hacia las cosas bien. Y ahora lo besaba.

Terminó el beso pero Harry no se aparto solo apoyo su frente en la de Draco—Yo, solo quería hacerlo. Lamento si te incomode.

Draco no supo porque pero le molesto eso. _¿Acaso era solo un experimento?_ pues le daría más, total siempre estuvo algo loco por él. Sonrió como un gato.

—No lo sientas, porque yo no lo haré.

Y sin más abrazó a Harry arrastrándolo a él, Harry quedo a horcajadas sobre el rubio y éste lo beso. Después de todo los Malfoy solo besan como sus antepasados que son: originarios de Francia.

.

* * *

 **Palabras[+900]**

* * *

Adiós a esta historia.


End file.
